Vindicta
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Una masacre, un juramento de venganza, y un amor envuelto en mentiras, pero que se siente tan real, ¿podrá naruto librar a Hinata de esa sed de venganza? o ¿terminara sucumbiendo por amor ante la oscuridad? NaruHina AU 100%
1. Terror

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"VINDICTA"**

 **(Venganza)**

 **By: AsahiDrganeel77**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A través de las rendijas de la ventana, se pudo ver el azul eléctrico de un relámpago iluminar el oscuro cielo de la noche, mientras una torrencial lluvia se dejaba caer en toda la ciudad, personas en las calles corrían tratando de encontrar un lugar para resguardarse del agua y así evitar un resfriado, mientras que otras más se calentaban junto a las chimeneas en sus hogares.

Hinata Hyuga, una adolescente de 12 años de edad corría a toda prisa a su hogar, había salido antes de media tarde a dar un paseo a caballo, sus padres debían estar preocupados y un poco enfadados, y más lo estarían al verla llegar toda mojada, y es que se había olvidado llevar un paraguas, creyendo que no podría mojarse durante la carrera desde el establo hasta su hogar.

Sus antes rosados labios, temblaban por el frio de la noche, llego hasta la puerta principal y la empujo con fuerza, mayor fue su sorpresa al descubrir que esta ya se encontraba abierta. Una idea surco su mente, ¿sería ya más tarde de lo que ella creía y sus padre habían salido a buscarle?, no podía ser así, para esta hora apenas estarían comenzando a preocuparse, tal vez alguno de los empleados olvido cerrarla.

Sacudió sus pies antes de entrar a la casa, no debía dejar marcas de lodo por todo el lugar, o entonces sí que se llevaría una buena reprimenda, sacudió un poco su cabello que se hallaba recogido en una cola de caballo y cerró la puerta a su espalda, se aclaró la voz y recito su ya común "estoy en casa". Silencio, no recibió respuesta alguna.

Las luces estaban apagadas, toda la casa se encontraba en completa oscuridad, un relámpago que surco los cielos le ilumino por escasos segundos, Hinata se asustó al escuchar reventar un rayo, coloco sus manos en su pecho y se desvió hacia la cocina, tal vez el chef podría saber dónde estaba todo el mundo.

En la cocina se encontraban pruebas de la cena que se preparaba, una olla humeante llena de sopa, verduras picadas finamente y algunas especias, la lámpara relampagueaba de forma intimidante hasta que la luz termino por extinguirse, rebusco a tientas cerca del almacén de comida pero no había ni la más mínima seña de que el chef estuviese ahí.

Hyuga camino de regreso a la sala, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, si esto era una broma, debía aclarar que era una muy macabra, y la lluvia que caía incesante no hacía más que oscurecer más la ya de por si sombría escena.

–Nee~

Fue apenas como un quejido lo que escucho la Hyuga a sus espaldas, un quejido con una voz que, a pesar de que sonase un poco distorsionada, ella podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia, esa no era más que la voz de su pequeña hermana. Hanabi.

Por un momento se había permitido sentirse aliviada, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que la voz había sonado demasiado quedita para alguien que acostumbraba a hablar de manera fuerte y vivaz, sintió miedo, sintió mucho miedo, pero a pesar de todo ese miedo que le consumía, algo en su interior le hizo girarse, con suma lentitud comenzó a girar su cuerpo tembloroso para quedar frente, a lo que suplicaba, fuese su hermana, entonces habiendo logrado su acomedido, sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron, su mirada se horrorizo, su piel se erizo, y su corazón dejo de latir por algunos segundos.

Un grito ensordecedor, horrorizado, lleno de dolor se perdió entre el reventar de los rayos, mientras que un corazón se hacía añicos frente a la macabra escena que se iluminaba por el resplandor azul de los relámpagos en aquella noche lluviosa, mientras la cordura de una niña se perdía en la más espesa oscuridad.

Frente a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se alzaba la peor escena que alguien pudiese imaginar, su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, su madre, Hana Hyuga y su hermana menor, Hanabi Hyuga se encontraban totalmente masacradas, acribilladas contra la pared, estando esta última aún con vida, pero viviendo el peor infierno que algún ser pudiese vivir.

La sangre bajaba desde sus cuerpos hasta el suelo manchado a través de la pared, los cuerpos de sus padres ya sin vida denotaban haber sido cruelmente torturados, el cuerpo aún vivo de su hermana menor mostraba señal de haber sido golpeado, ultrajado y cortado, los cabellos que apenas esa tarde brillaban bajo el sol y se movían llenos de vida al danzar del viento ahora se encontraban bañados en sangre oscurecida por el contacto con el oxígeno, casi seca.

Las uñas de sus manos habían sido arrancadas, al igual que lo habían hecho con los dedos de sus pies, las mimas cosas que ejercieron en el cuerpo de sus padres, la pequeña de apenas 8 años levanto con dolorosa lentitud su cabeza, hasta lograr mirar el cuerpo de su hermana mayor que yacía tembloroso en el suelo mientras su rostro era cubierto por lágrimas de dolor, ira y desesperación.

Hanabi trato de sonreír con sus últimas fuerzas, trato de llevar un poco de paz a su hermana, debía intentarlo aunque era de su conocimiento que era una batalla perdida, abrió lentamente sus labios y pronuncio sus últimas palabras, con el que fuese su último aliento de vida.

–Te amo nee-san

Surco en su rostro una suave sonrisa, su última sonrisa antes de que su cabeza desfalleciera en anuncio de su partida.

Hinata coloco sus temblorosas manos en su rostro horrorizada, llevo su mirada al suelo y se vio arrodillada en un enorme charco de sangre, la sangre de su familia, se arrastró hasta llegar al pie donde está el cuerpo fallecido de su pequeña hermana, grito de dolor una vez más, y de nuevo el grito fue opacado por un rayo, se abrazó al pequeño cuerpo mientras observaba el de sus padres.

– ¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁ!~ ¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!~ ¡HANAAAA!~

Paso horas llorando al pie de sus muertos, horas de agonía, horas de muerte en vida, horas de oscuridad. Observo la sangre que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, miro de nuevo la cruel obra de algún maldito bastardo, apretó sus puños con fuerza y se levantó con una mirada llena de oscuridad y rencor, se limpió las lágrimas y corrió en busca de algunos documentos importantes en la oficina de su padre, tomo una mochila, ropa, dinero todo el que fuese posible y un poco de comida, tomo una pequeña daga y realizo un pequeño corte en su piel, dejo correr la sangre hasta que esta se mezcló con la oscura de su fallecida familia y alzo la mirada.

–Les juro por mi vida que los vengare, no importa que tanto tiempo me lleve, voy a destruir a aquellos que les hicieron esto.

Una mirada llena de determinación junto a un juramento de venganza, palabras de mucho peso, palabras que no se lleva el viento, son palabras que se tatúan en el alma.

Se colocó la mochila correctamente y salió corriendo de aquel lugar al que hasta hacia poco llamaba hogar, coloco una protección en su mochila para que no se mojara con la lluvia, mientras que dejo que las gotas del cielo limpiaran de su cuerpo la sangre de su familia, aquella que se había impregnado en su ser, y que no se borraría con nada.

En la oscuridad de la madrugada corrió por aquel bosque en el que solía jugar con su hermana, la lluvia acallaba sus pasos y aquellos quejidos de dolor que aún no podía detener, dio traspiés en más de una ocasión, pero en cada una de ellas logro levantarse con el doble de determinación, corrió como si de eso dependiera su vida, y correría aunque ya no pudiese más.

 **22 DE MARZO**

 _"TERROR HYUGA"_

 _-EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA SE LLEVA ACABO LA PEOR MASACRE, LA MAS SANGRIENTA, LA MAS CRUEL DE LAS ULTIMAS_ _DÉCADAS_

 _-FUE ASESINADA LA FAMILIA HYUGA, LA ESCENA ES SIMPLEMENTE DE TERROR_

 _-MASACRE EN LA FAMILIA MAS PRESTIGIOSA, NO HAY SOBREVIVIENTES_

 _–HYUGA, SINÓNIMO DE MUERTE_

Es así como fue dada la noticia al mundo entero al día siguiente de los sucesos, con periódicos con algunas de esas frases en sus principales planas, en los noticieros como una de las más importantes noticias, un hecho que le dio la vuelta al mundo en menos de 24 horas, una noticia que aterrorizo a la sociedad por mucho tiempo.

* * *

–Naruto, ¿si sabes que esta prueba es solo una estupidez?

–Para mí no lo es, Sai.

–Llevas dos meses leyendo las investigaciones de ese caso, como todos sabemos, es un caso irresoluble.

–Además ese caso se cerró hace ocho años, no seas terco amigo –intervino un chico de melena roja–

–Es por eso que quiero resolverlo, no es posible que solo estuviese abierto por dos años, es un caso importante, no debieron cerrarlo –respondió el rubio-

–Si lo cerraron fue precisamente porque no había pistas, nada que llevara hacia el agresor

–O agresores –completo Naruto–

–Sabes que si fuesen "agresores" hubiesen pistas, por muy bueno que sea su trabajo en equipo este jamás podría ser perfecto, es obvio que fue solo uno

–Estoy de acuerdo con Gaara

–De ser así hubiesen podido defenderse, pero no lo hicieron –se giró tomando uno de los reportes en sus manos– hay algo que me intriga aún mas

– ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Sai–

–La familia Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga fue un hombre muy importante, acabo con muchos de los más grandes criminales, traficantes de armas, órganos y personas, asesinos, secuestradores y vil ladrones, este estaba casado con Hana Hyuga –Gaara y Sai asintieron– y de dicho matrimonio nacieron dos hijas, Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga, siendo que solo se encontró el cuerpo de la menor junto al de los padres, mi pregunta es ¿Qué paso con la mayor, Hinata Hyuga?

–En uno de los reportes oficiales se dice que esta fue secuestrada por el agresor y para ahora debe llevar un buen tiempo muerta –respondió Gaara– deja de darle vueltas, la chica está muerta como el resto de su familia.

–De ser así, en algún momento debió haberse encontrado el cuerpo, lo que me lleva a pensar que este caso fue cerrado a la fuerza, no podían declarar a la chica como muerta sin el cuerpo, debió ser puesta en calidad de desaparecida y continuar con el caso.

–No te claves amigo, eso fue hace diez años, el caso fue puesto como irresoluble en letras mayúsculas y rojas –cometo Sai– solo dejemos a los muertos descansar en paz, seguro que la pobre cica se está retorciendo en su tumba…. O en alguna fosa común.

–Esta prueba es con este caso, ¿sabes por qué Naruto?

–No, ¿Por qué?

–Para analizar cómo nos tomamos los casos, sabes que no lo podemos tomar a personal, y es justamente lo que estás haciendo –respondió Gaara–

–Tienes razón, es solo que me parece un caso demasiado interesante, insisto en que no debió de ser cerrado.

El rubio se levantó de su silla, tomo todas las carpetas y las amontono antes de colocarlas en una esquina de la oficina, llevaba un año trabajando como un agente especial elite, de vez en cuando les ponían este tipo de pruebas para recordarles que ningún caso es personal.

Naruto tenía una pasión por resolver crímenes que a veces olvidad que nada era personal, por suerte sus amigos siempre estaban ahí para ayudarlo y recordarle las reglas que el comúnmente podía llegar a olvidar.

La puerta se la oficina del Uzumaki se abrió, una cabeza rojiza se asomó por la puerta dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos verdes, una sonrisa traviesa surco los labios de la joven que ahora caminaba hacia el rubio que le miraba con alegría.

–Hola Aby –saludo el peli negro– nosotros ya nos íbamos

–Hola Sai-kun, Gaara-kun –saludo la joven–

–Lárguense –menciono Naruto sonriente– mi querida Aby Strauss, creí que no vendrías a verme preciosa.

–No podría abandonar a mi dulce novio

–Eres encantadora

La chica le dio un par de besos a un meloso rubio, llevo con discreción su mirada hasta donde se hallaban los archivos del aterrador caso Hyuga, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de amargura y sus facciones se endurecieron, regresó su mirada de nuevo hacia su novio y sonrió como si no pasase nada, mientras que en su mente algo oscuro se maquilaba.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaaaaa... traigo nuevo fic 7u7, se que debo terminar ninfa acuatica primero pero, esta historia la vengo trabajando hace meses y no pude resistir, espero que les parezca interesante y no me odien por que me puse sad :v**

 **Este fic sera 100% NaruHina, no habrá mension de ninguna otra pareja, sobre todo por que luego están pidiendo SS por PM, no trabajo esa pareja falsa, lo siento.**

 **Creo que este fic tendrá solo 15 capítulos :3 aun no se bien, por ahora me harían feliz con sus opiniones en un sensual review o con un favorito 7u7, gracias por todo su apoyo, son un amor.**


	2. Primera Factura

**Los personajes Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Primera Factura"**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _30 DE MARZO_

Hinata corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, corrió por más de una semana permitiéndose descansar solo unas cuantas horas en el día, todo para dedicarse a correr por las noches, que era cuando los rayos del sol estaban ausentes y podía avanzar con un poco menos de fatiga, como también lo hacía porque sabía que sería menos posible que la viesen correr y así evitaba ser reconocida.

Después de una semana ocultándose de un lado a otro, se detuvo en una de las estaciones de tren, lo hizo porque no le quedaba comida y de seguir a ese ritmo muy pronto llegaría a su límite y desfallecería.

Tomo el tren que le llevaría hasta la ciudad de Bagan, no tenía más opciones, solo en un tren pasaría desapercibida, solo allí podría viajar con un poco de tranquilidad y descansar lo suficiente para no perecer antes de llegar a su destino, el destino donde empezaría el arduo camino a recorrer hasta lograr cumplir su juramento.

Un joven de larga cabellera castaña respiraba pesadamente mientras un hombre semejante a el, pero considerablemente mayor mantenía una postura de pelea, iba a colocarse en la misma posición del mayor, pero entonces la madre del chico irrumpió en el lugar, miro a ambos hombres de manera preocupada, sorprendida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

– ¿Paso algo, madre? –Pregunto preocupado el joven–

–Hizashi, hijo, deben venir a la entrada principal –dicho esto último emprendió la huida hacia donde pidió la presencia de ambos hombres–

La mujer llego con lágrimas en los ojos y seguidos de ella los hombres, ambos miraron a la chica de aspecto sucio, mirada triste y expresión cansada que se hallaba de pie frente a ellos cargando una mochila sucia y desgastada, el mayor de los dos se quedó hecho una piedra, mientras tanto el segundo dejo escapar una lágrima.

–Hi-Hina-ta –murmuro el chico– estas, tu- tu estas vi-viva

Hinata colapso en el momento que el chico la rodeaba en sus brazos.

Pasaron dos días hasta que Hinata pudo reaccionar, su mirada seguían sin vida, pero sus facciones se hallaban endurecidas, se levantó con lentitud de la cama en la que estaba recostada y observo todo a su alrededor, si bien no era como su antigua habitación, eso no le quitaba lo cómoda, además que debía hacerse a la idea, de que aquella era su antigua vida, una vida que no volverá a ser.

–No te esfuerces, tus pies aún están heridos

–Tio Hizashi –le miro Hinata al hombre mayor frente a el– quisiera volver a mis entrenamientos bajo su tutela, ¡Por favor!

–Es muy pronto, aun debes dejar sanar a tu cuerpo, además hace tiempo que no entrenas, no veo por qué retomarlo ahora

–Yo necesito hacerme fuerte, debo…

– ¿Vengarte? ¿Tomar venganza por la muerte de tus padres?. Lo siento pero no contaras conmigo, no eres una persona que pueda hacerlo –respondió frio, se puso de pie con la intención de retirarse–

– ¡Por favor! –Pidió nuevamente la Hyuga–

–Estoy feliz de que estés viva, ciertamente lo estoy, eres de mi familia, mi amada sobrina, y es por eso mismo que no puedo permitirme dejarte hundir en una mundo de venganza, eso no es lo que tus padres hubiesen deseado, aprovecha la vida que aun tienes, y vive, vive por ellos, vive y se feliz, la vida ya se encargara de cobrar a los asesinos la factura.

–Me niego –dijo tratando de ponerse de pie– siempre es el mismo cuento, "la vida lo cobrara", "ya pagaran por sus pecados", pero sabemos perfectamente que eso no pasa, y en los extraños casos en los que pasa no es suficiente, un pago demasiado miserable para los delitos tan viles que han cometido –levanto su mirada y la sostuvo frente a la fría de Hizashi– si no pretende ayudarme lo entiendo, pero no pretendo quedarme aquí a esperar el "castigo divino", seré yo quien realice el cobro de facturas, yo impondré el castigo.

–Yo te ayudare –interrumpió el menor– yo te entrenare.

–Neji-nii –hablo sorprendida– muchas gracias –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

–Tú no has completado tu propio entrenamiento, no seas arrogante Neji –acuso el mayor–

–Lo siento padre, pero yo no pienso hacer como que no veo nada, Hinata es nuestra familiar, lo ha perdido todo y es justo que obtenga lo que quiere, si yo estuviese en sus zapatos haría lo mismo, y estoy seguro que lo mismo seria para usted –dijo respetuoso–

–Está bien, yo me hare cargo de su entrenamiento, pero no seré piadoso –mitro a Hinata– el mundo que acabas de elegir no conoce la piedad, es oscuro e irreversible.

–Estoy dispuesta a cargar con esa oscuridad, la piedad no está en mis planes –sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación– Gracias.

* * *

En la noche oscura de cielo despejado, en la cima de un imponente edificio una sombra se lograba apreciar, una larga cabellera que se movía al son del viento abrazador, una silueta delgada que se perdía en la densidad de la noche, una mirada gélida capaz de matar.

En las principales calles de la ciudad de Mandalay un hombre de unos 45 años o más, era protegido de una manera extrema, este iba de entrada en un restaurante exclusivo, de esos que solo las gente más adinerada tenía el derecho de visitar, este no era más que el senador Hiroto, un hombre por demás influyente no solo en la ciudad, también en el resto del país, mientras tanto este era observado, un par de ojos lilas que lo observaban con detenimiento, una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en aquel rostro que hasta hacia un segundo parecía angelical, unos cabellos negros con destellos azules se movieron adornando el hermoso rostro, una mirada más y esa persona desapareció.

–La ubicación esta en tu móvil, ten cuidado –hablo una voz detrás de la observadora–

–No te preocupes, he esperado mucho por esto, más que nerviosa, estoy emocionada –dijo antes de sonreír sádicamente y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche–

–Decía que tengas cuidado pero, de ti misma –dijo cuándo la chica no podía escucharle más–

Después de un par de horas, el hombre que anteriormente había ingresado en el lujoso restaurante se retiró junto a sus agentes de seguridad, ingreso en el auto en el que llego y partió del lugar.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la ciudad, en una lujosa mansión de arquitectura contemporánea, la persona que anteriormente vigilaba en lo alto de la cuidad, se movía con sigilo, atacaba a los hombres de seguridad por la espalda y los dejaba inconsciente tocando puntos en específico, los arrastraba hasta dejarlos apilados como si de estiércol se tratase, movía su cabello de manera elegante y sonreía antes de ir y atacar al siguiente.

Cuando hubo acabado con todos, abrió la puerta del lugar, examino todo detenidamente y se sentó en una de las mesas junto a las escaleras mientras abrazaba una pequeña mochila negra, esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse frente a ella, la figura de un hombre se hizo presente y entonces ella se tomó la libertad de encender la luz, segando por instantes al hombre frente a ella.

–Buenas noches, senador Hiroto~ –canturreo la chica mientras movía sus pies cual niña pequeña–

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste?, espero que sepa que está infringiendo la ley

– ¡Que grosero! –dijo con fingida indignación–o, ¿está molesto por que lo llame senador?, tal vez prefiera que de ahora en adelante lo llame "Mukano", ¿era ese su nombre de líder del clan de traficante de órganos? –Dijo colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla–, ha lo siento, eso fue antes de que Hiashi Hyuga lo descubriera

– ¡SEGURIDAD¡

–Oh, lo siento, les di vacaciones a sus chicos de seguridad, espero que no le moleste

–Qué demonios dices

–Soy una chica egoísta, quería divertirme con usted yo sola –dijo divertida–, incluso he traído muchos juguetes, quisiera jugar con usted el mismo juego que usted, repugnante basura, pedazo de mierda, jugo con mi familia

–De que hablas, no sé quién eres y….

–" _Los ojos que todo lo ven",_ ese era el lema de mi familia, es por eso que yo conozco su pecado, así mismo conozco el pecado que yo voy a cometer, pero no tengo miedo, me siento excitada con la idea de jugar con alguien tan ruin como tú, es decir, realmente creíste que había exterminado a tu talón de Aquiles, a la molesta familia Hyuga, todo este tiempo estuviste tan seguro de haber acabado con todos, así que como parte de mi generosidad, te dejare morir con la idea de que fuiste acabado por un fantasma –dijo sonriente– ¡EL FANTASMA DE HINATA HYUGA!

La chica se lanzó sobre el hombre en el momento en que él había quedado en shock, coloco en ciertos puntos del cuello del sujeto algunas agujas que lo dejaron inmovilizado, lo tomo por el cabello y lo arrastro mientras ella reía y hablaba de lo mucho que se divertirían juntos.

Al llegar al comedor, esta con algo de esfuerzo lo levantó hasta colocarlo en la mesa, después de todo era un hombre pesado y no solo de carácter, ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, se reclino sobre él y coloco pequeños besos en los labios del hombre que seguía con sus tendones inmovilizados, bloqueados.

Hyuga comenzó a tallar su pelvis contra la entrepierna del hombre haciéndolo gemir, comenzó a quitarle los pantalones para masajear la erección que comenzaba a notarse, sonrió divertida mientras la apretaba entre sus manos y veía al hombre tratar de moverse sin poder evitar los gemidos, ella se recostó nuevamente sobre él y comenzó a restregarle la rodilla en el paquete.

Cuando el líquido pre seminal comenzó a hacerse visible, Hinata se levantó, dejo de hacer lo que hacía y le guiño un ojo al hombre antes de tomar su mochila, abrirla y sacar una filosa tijera de esta, sonrió aún más divertida mientras la baria y cerraba, mientras se degustaba de las facciones horrorizadas de aquel sujeto, estaba segura que era la misma expresión que ella tuvo en su rostro cuando descubrió a su familia muerta.

– ¡NOOOOOO! ¡ALEJA ESA MALDITA COSA DE MIIII!

– ¡NO GRITES! –Dijo la chica molesta al darle una bofetada al hombre– odio a los sujetos escandalosos como tú, solo quiero jugar, no seas mal agradecido

– ¡SUELTAME!

–No te estoy sosteniendo, y no estas amarrado, asiq eu tu petición no tiene lógica ni validez, ahora divirtámonos

– ¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA! ACABARE CONTIGO

– ¡AY! ¡YA CALLATE ESTUPIDO! –grito exasperada Hinata y en un momento de arrebato llevo las tijeras hasta la entrepierna del sujeto cortándola_

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –emitió un grito de dolor el sujeto–

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JODER, AMIGO! TU CARA ES UN MALDITO POEMA ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Reía como loca–

– ¡AYUDENME! ¡AUXILIOOOO! ¡ESTA LOCA!

–Como te atreves a llamar loca a una dama –dijo furiosa la Hyuga al momento que tomaba un cuchillo y le cortaba la mejilla derecha al hombre hasta tumbarla por completo– aprende a ser un maldito caballero

Antes de que Hiroto pudiese gritar, Hinata tomo una manzana que estaba en una de las canastas que había retirado de la mesa y se la coloco en la boca al hombre, lo miro con una sonrisa y emitió palabras de orgullo.

–Eso, así está mejor, una manzana en el hocico, como el maldito cerdo que eres.

Tomo su mochila de nuevo, saco un pequeño y delgado tubo de metal, de aproximadamente un centímetro de diámetro, le dio la vuelta al hombre hasta dejarlo boca abajo, le hizo levantar un poco el trasero, le separo solo un poco las piernas, tomo el pene amputado lleno de sangre, lo golpeo un poco contra su mano para retirar un poco del líquido rojo y comenzó a introducirlo en la cavidad anal con ayuda del pequeño tubo.

Cada vez que ingresaba un poco más el pene junto al tubo y recibía un quejido de dolor, Hinata daba una fuerte nalgada al sujeto mientras reía y se jactaba de lo divertida que se le hacia la situación, entonces decidió ingresarlo por completo sin ningún tipo de contemplación, haciendo que por el dolor el hombre mordiera tan fuerte la manzana que esta termino hecha añicos.

La Hyuga estaba notablemente molesta, se puso de pie, tomo el cuchillo y corto un par de dedos de los pies, lo giro de nuevo ahora dejándolo bica arriba.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITA!

– ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!, ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! –grito al momento que le introducía los dedos en la boca y lo golpeaba con fuerza– ¡ME ESTAS ENFADANDO!

Tomo nuevamente su mochila, saco unas pinzas, y aun enfadada las enterró en el pecho del hombre quien se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre al intentar gritar, tomo otro cuchillo y comenzó a quitarle el cabello junto a la piel, siguió golpeándolo y reventándole las extremidades, le arranco las uñas y le corto los dedos.

–Yo estoy triste –dijo la chica con voz melancólica– pasaron diez años desde que me quitaste a mi familia, y aquí estas, libre y sin culpa, nadie te había pasado la factura por tus acciones, pero yo debía hacerlo, se lo prometí a ella.

Tiro al hombre desde la mesa, en el suelo le quito las agujas que lo habían inmovilizado, ya no las necesitaba, después de todo el hombre no se podía mover, estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, lo tomo de las piernas y comenzó a arrastrarlo sin importarle el dolor de este, lo llevo hasta una de las salas de la enorme casa y encendió la luz

Los ojos del senados casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver a su esposa e hijo muertos, estos habían sido clavados a la pared por unos tubos de metal enormes, era justo como recordaba haber dejado a Hiashi Hyuga y su familia, su rostro se vio lleno de lágrimas y junto a él una risa cantarina le hacía rabiar como jamás nadie lo había hecho, se culpó y se maldijo, aquella noche, el 22 de Marzo de hacía 10 años había cometido un error, había dejado con vida al peor demonio de los Hyuga, el demonio que hoy le pasaba una costosa factura.

–Me he divertido contigo, tu hijo y tu esposa también fueron muy divertidos, pero al final del día, aunque los juegos hayan sido divertidos siempre llega la despedida –se acercó al oído del casi muerto– muchas gracias, Hiroto-san~ –saco una pequeña katana y rebano la cabeza del hombre sin retirarla completamente, la acomodo de forma que observara por siempre a su familia fallecida en la propia familia de él.

En la oficina de las fuerzas especiales de elite, Naruto salía a toda prisa junto a varios hombres, activaron las sirenas y se dirigieron a toda prisa hasta la mansión del senador Hiroto, habían recibido una llamada anónima donde se decía de una masacre.

Llegaron hasta la escena del crimen, bajaron de los autos y con cautela, después de algunas indicaciones del rubio, quien era el capitán de la división, comenzaron a moverse.

–Sommers, dirige al grupo "B", busquen en la segunda planta

–Entendido capitán

Buscaron sin bajar la guardia hasta que llegaron a una de las antesalas, allí encontraron la abrumadora escena, Naruto no aparto la mirada por mas asqueado que se encontrara, el comedor estaba lleno de sangre, piel con cabello que dejaba en claro que había sido arrancada, dedos en el piso, ropa desgarrada y una manzana destrozada.

– ¡CAPITAAAANNNN! ¡VENGA!

El grito de su segundo al mando puso en total alerta al Uzumaki quien salió corriendo en dirección a donde provenía el grito, tropezó un par de veces, pero se obligó a correr con más fuerza, llego hasta otra de las salas donde todos yacían quietos como rocas, Naruto los aparto y quedo shockeado con la escena.

Una mujer adulta y un hombre joven que habían sido clavados a la pared con tubos enormes, el senador a los pies de estos con la cabeza colocada dirigiendo la mirada ya sin vida hacia la escena, sin ropa, sin dedos, con las extremidades hechas pedazos, sin piel que cubriera el cráneo.

Sin vida.

Naruto salió por fin de su shock, tomo el teléfono celular, marco con agilidad un número y espero respuesta.

–Bremont, trae a todo tu maldito equipo forense aquí, esto en una maldita masacre.

Termino la llamada y se adentró a aquella sala, observo todo detenidamente hasta que su mirada se detuvo en una montón de carpetas que yacían en una de las mesitas, llamo a su equipo y los hizo revisar.

Después de ojear un poco se dio cuenta de algo, eran pruebas que inculpaban al asesinado en negocios sucios, en el tráfico ilegal, todo el pasado del senador en un montón de carpetas, el oscuro pasado, estaba ante un caso por demás importante, tomo nuevamente su teléfono y marco un nuevo número.

–Aby, cariño, no poder llegar a cenar

– ¿Paso algo amor? –Respondió del otro lado de la línea–

–Me apareció mucho más trabajo, estaré contigo por la mañana, te amo

–También te amo, ten cuidado Naruto-kun

" _Los ojos que todo lo ven"_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué estaba escrita a la cabeza de los muertos?, Naruto no lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría, no se detendría, una masacre que el resolvería.

* * *

– ¿Estas bien Hinata?

–Lo estoy, esta noche…. Yo me divertí mucho

–Lo sé, pero ahora debemos irnos a Ava, allí está el siguiente objetivo, debemos vigilarle antes de atacar

–Bien, es hora de irnos

* * *

–Bremont, dime que ya tienes los resultados –hablo ansioso Naruto–

–Así es jefe –respondió el forense–

–Y qué esperas para hablar hombre

–Es que no me lo va a creer, ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo –respondió sorprendido–

–Te creería cualquier cosa, ahora solo dime el maldito resultado, a quien pertenecen las huellas

–A un fantasma

– ¿Un fantasma? –cuestiono el rubio–

–Sí, un fantasma, un fantasma de hace diez años, Hinata Hyuga.

La mente de Naruto hizo "Click"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Volví** **, gracias por sus reviews, estoy tan emocionada que me dije que tenia que publicar el segundo capitulo, espero no decepcionar a nadie, en el primer capitulo hubo participación de Gaara y Sai, les aclaro que ellos son capitanes de diferentes equipos y divisiones, por lo tanto no habrá mucha interacción entre ellos, no quería poner a nadie siendo mas que mis otros dos amores 7u7**

 **Al inicio de cada capitulo se relata lo que vivió Hinata antes de llegar a ser hpy quien es, es decir que iré contando de apoco por todo lo que paso Hinata, aquí toco el reencuentro con su única familia, Hizashi y Neji... Mil gracias por sus reviews, no estamos leyendo pronto mis amores :)**


	3. Fantasma

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **"FANTASMA"**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _PRIMER AÑO_

–Debes separar un poco más tus piernas Hinata, y afianzarte con fuerza al suelo, encuentra el equilibrio o será fácil tumbarte –hablo Hizashi mientras dirigía el cuerpo sudoroso de la pequeña Hyuga–

– ¿Cuándo comenzare a hacerme realmente fuerte?, necesito aprender técnicas avanzadas y no como pararme, parada no podre vengar a nadie –replico molesta Hinata–

–Si no puedes mantener una posición firme –Hinata termino en el suelo con un golpe a su pierna– no esperes que puedas manejar técnicas avanzadas, si no sabes caminar no podrás correr –hablo con firmeza–

–Llevo un año con los mismos entrenamientos, un año perdido –dijo poniéndose de pie– no piense que retrasando mi entrenamiento lograra que deje de investigar sobre el caso de mi familia, no voy a detenerme y si no va a ayudarme, buscare quien lo haga.

–¿Crees que el problema soy yo? –Respondió el Hyuga mayor– Buscas culparme por no poder avanzar en un año, cuando la única culpable eres tú, tienes tanta sed de venganza, de aprender a matar con tus manos, que olvidas el hecho de que debes empezar por lo básico.

–Estoy molesta, estoy molesta y este estúpido entrenamiento me está tomando demasiado tiempo, solo enséñeme las técnicas avanzadas, no necesito aprender a sostenerme en la tierra

–La única estúpida aquí, eres tú, mi querida sobrina, –se acercó a Hinata– estas molesta por no avanzar, no, por lo que realmente estas molesta es por no haber estado allí cuando tu familia fue asesinada, te culpas por no llegar a tiempo, crees que de haber llegado un poco antes habrías podido salvar a alguien

–…

–No seas ingenua, de haber estado allí también habrías sido asesinada, ¿crees que hubiese sido mejor?, que equivocada estas, eres arrogante por correr que hubieses hecho algo, sabes que nada hubiese cambiado el hecho de que llegaras a casa antes, porque eres pequeña, porque eres débil, porque igual todos habrían muerto –la miro a los ojos– eres egoísta también, ¿Por qué?, eres egoísta porque estas desperdiciando la vida que tienes, tu hermana murió sonriendo ¿recuerdas?, sonrió en su lecho de muerte solo porque tu estas viva, sonrió por que estaba feliz de saberte viva, sonrió porque era feliz de saber que seguirías con vida, sin embargo aquí estas culpándote de todo y de nada, porque sabes que no fue tu culpa, pero aun así quieres cargar con ella.

–Usted no lo entiende –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas–

–Lo entiendo, lo entiendo más de lo que crees, lo entiendo por qué no solo tu perdiste a alguien –se arrodillo frente a el– tu perdiste a tu padre y yo perdí a mi único hermano, tu perdiste a tu madre y yo a mi cuñada, tu perdiste a tu hermana, yo perdí a una preciada sobrina, me duele tanto como a ti, pero a diferencia de ti, la ira no está segándome

–No esta segándome la ira, pero el entrenamiento no sirve

–Estas segada por la ira y eso te estanca, déjala salir, deja que el odio se vaya, concéntrate en el hoy, quieres vengar a tu familia y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero estas demasiado molesta, dolida y furiosa, estas concentrando tu fuerza en el lugar incorrecto, buscas fuerza en la imagen de tus padres muertos, en el último suspiro de tu hermana, olvídate de eso –le acaricio las mejilla– en cambio concéntrate en el amor de tus padres, en los lindos momentos, y haz de ese "te amo" recitado por Hanabi, tu mayor fortaleza.

Hinata miro a su tío, quien parecía un hombre frio con una coraza impenetrable, lo vio con admiración, realmente tenía razón, todo este tiempo se había creído que era la única quien sufría, no se dio cuenta que su tío sufría también, pero lo hacía en silencio, y aun con su sufrimiento mostraba mayor fortaleza para verla seguir por ese camino de venganza.

Estaba agradecida por el apoyo que el mayor le brindaba, estaba feliz por estar con él, y por primera vez no se centró en la ira para buscar fuerza, por primera vez se repitió aquel dulce "te amo" y se sintió mucho más fuerte que nunca, se sintió invencible, encontró su raíz, y fue firme, no solo con sus pies, también con su corazón.

* * *

– ¿Hyuga? –Dijo sorprendido Naruto–

–Así es capitán, las huellas nos dan un rebote con la identidad de Hinata Hyuga, ¿Qué acaso no estaba muerta?

–Eso se suponía –dijo rascándose la barbilla– parece ser que realmente el caso de la masacre Hyuga fue cerrado a la fuerza, alguien busca ocultar lo que paso aquel día.

– ¿Está diciendo que alguien de adentro está relacionado con la masacre?

–Yo no he dicho semejante cosa Bremont, solo que alguien movió algunos hilos para cerrar el caso, de igual manera no estoy seguro de nada.

–¿Pedirá apoyo al capitán Sai?

–No, por ahora no es necesario –tomo el teléfono y realizo una marcación rápida– puedes volver con tu equipo, relata un informe de los resultados, lo necesito para un rato

–de acuerdo capitán –se despidió el forense y salió de la oficina–

–Sommers –dijo cuando recibió respuesta del otro lado de la línea– convoca a una reunión con el general Rommel, solicita su presencia y la de los concejales, avísame cuando se vaya a realizar, haz un reporte detallado y ven a mi oficina en cuanto termines.

Naruto vio hacia la esquina de su oficina en las que días atrás había dejado las carpetas con todo lo relacionado al caso Hyuga de hacía 10 años, sabía que se había prometido no indagar en eso, pero Hyuga había salido a relucir en su nuevo caso, era algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto, para él era algo demasiado importante, un caso nombrado irresoluble cuando ni siquiera se había puesto el empeño suficiente en dar con el o los culpables, eso era algo que no podría dejar pasar.

Tomo las carpetas en sus manos, y comenzó con la primera, imágenes de aquella madrugada en la que fueron encontrados los cuerpos, detalles, tiempos y diagnósticos hechos por los forenses, que debía dejar en claro, estos estaban bastantes incompletos, es como si un estudiante de primer semestre de forense los hubiese relatado, era como si la investigación hubiese sido realizada hace 100 años y no diez.

Comenzó a leer cada párrafo, encerrándose y viviendo mentalmente todo lo que se vivió aquella madrugada, esa madrugada que si se detenía a pensarlo, el estaría durmiendo plácidamente a sus 13 años, mientras unas pobres chicas menores vivían un infierno, y el descansaba sin imaginar lo que otra persona vivía en esos momentos, pero no debía ponerse a pensar esas cosas, debía dejar un margen, una barrera entre el caso y el, no podía dejar que de nuevo un caso se metiera en su vida personal.

Paso gran parte del día en su oficina, entre café y café escribía en una libreta de notas detalles importantes que iba encontrando, desde la hora de muerte, el estado de los cuerpos cuando fueron hallados, la forma en que fueron encontrados y que tan torturado había sido cada uno de los cuerpos, nombres y edades de las víctimas, todo cuanto resultase importante para llevar a cabo más eficientemente la investigación.

–Capitán –irrumpió en la oficina un hombre joven, moreno y de cabello negro– El general y los concejales han accedido a la reunión, nos esperan en una hora en la sala mayor.

–Es perfecto, Sommers –hablo feliz Naruto– Prepárate y avísale a Bremont que haga lo mismo.

* * *

–Te encontré, baby –susurro la chica de cabello negro y ojos perla mientras se ocultaba entre callejones–

Hinata seguía a un hombre alto, de complexión robusta, cabellera castaña, ojos grises y mirada mordaz, un líder de la tecnología en el país y paste del continente, el hombre había ascendido en poco tiempo, se había hecho dueño de una empresa de tecnología que se había ido a la quiebra, invirtió una cantidad considerable de dinero y logro sacarla a flote, misma que paso de ser una más en la lista de quiebras, a ser una de las líderes de la rama.

El hombre había salido de su casa bastante temprano, iba acompañado por dos hombres, al parecer su guardias, estos miraban de un lado a otro turnándose por lapsos de cinco minutos, siendo inconscientes de dejar intervalos de 5 segundos en cada cambio, eso era más que suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente con alguna droga sanguínea, mas sin embargo ese no era su plan.

Cada vez que viajaba en auto para ser trasladado a algún lugar, los guardias lo perdían de cuidado por lapsos de hasta 30 segundos, un auto negro iba detrás del que lo trasladaba, mismo en el que viajaban cuatro guardias más para su protección personal, analizando la situación esos significaba que estos últimos si tenían intenciones de matar, mientras los otros dos solo se dedicarían a la protección de Cooper.

–Veamos que dice tu carta de presentación, cariño –tomo una hoja de su chaqueta, confirmo que el hombre almorzaría y se sentó detrás de unos cubos de basura pero sin dejar de observarle– Colin Cooper, 48 años, líder empresarial de la rama de tecnología, divorciado, tiene un hijo, Vandic Cooper de 19 años, ¡oh vaya!, su hijo es el traficante de órganos del ala norte del país, aspira a ser candidato para secretaria de tecnología y comunicaciones –doblo la hoja y la guardó de nuevo–, vaya que no pierden el tiempo, lamentablemente amigo, a ti el tiempo se te acabo.

Hinata tomo un pequeño popote, una pequeña cajita blanca de su chaqueta y un pequeño frasco sin etiqueta, tomo una aguja de la cajita blanca, la remojo con el líquido del frasco, coloco el popote entre sus labios y después la aguja, salió de su escondite y disparo con fuerza hacia el cuello del hombre que almorzaba tranquilamente en una de las mesas al aire libre del restaurante más costoso de la ciudad, retiro el popote de sus labios, lo hizo un pequeño nudo y lo tiro por la coladera, mientras se iba del lugar sin mirar atrás.

* * *

–Capitán Uzumaki, espero que tenga noticias sobre el lamentable asesinato del senador Hiroto –hablo con firmeza un hombre alto, de piel blanca, cabellos oscuros y ojos violáceos–

–Más que eso, tengo al asesino –dijo orgulloso el rubio–

–Mejor aún –dijo entusiasmado el hombre– movilice a todo el que sea necesario para la captura, no repare en armas y nada, yo mismo daré mi autorización

–Muchas gracias General Rommel

–Primero necesitamos los detalles del asesinato del senador –hablo uno de los concejales–

–Por supuesto –respondió Naruto– Bremont, dicta el reporte por favor.

–Hiroto Mizumane, 48 años de edad, fue encontrado muerto a las 22:19 horas del día 12 de abril del presente año, su muerte data de aproximadamente las 21:50 horas, el cuerpo fue encontrado con tres pequeñas penetraciones en el cuello dejando el cuerpo inmovilizado y marcas de torturas, el cabello le fue retirado junto a la piel del cráneo, según nuestras muestras la acción fue realizada con un cuchillo, posiblemente de chef de medida 11, en la boca de la víctima fueron encontrados restos de fruta, en este caso más específicamente de una manzana, junto a estos también se encontraron los dedos segundo y tercero del pie izquierdo, los cuales fueron amputados con la misma arma blanca que la piel del cráneo, fue realizado u corte en el lado izquierdo del rostro, retirando por completo pared lateral de la cavidad oral, los miembros como brazos y piernas fueron fuertemente golpeados con lo que fue un bate de metal, los huesos fueron totalmente rotos y la piel está llena de hematomas, el pene fue amputado en el punto casi completo de la erección, fue introducido en la cavidad anal junto a un tubo de metal de un centímetro de diámetro, las uñas de manos y pies fueron arrancadas, seguidamente de que los dedos fueron amputados, finalmente la cabeza fue cortada por el cuello en un 85% provocando la muerte inmediata. En el lugar se pudo encontrar algunas de las armas con huellas del asesino así como documentos que relacionan al senador Hiroto con el tráfico ilegal de órganos –finalizo el forense–

–Bien, parece que se trata de un asesino estúpido, ¿Qué arrojaron los resultados?, ¿Quién es el asesino? –Pregunto serio el general–

–… –Bremont se giró para ver a su capitán antes de hablar, mientras este, lleno de orgullo lo alentó a responder– Hyuga Hinata –dijo finalmente–

– ¿Acaso esto es una broma, Uzumaki? –Hablo molesto el general–

–Para nada es una broma –dijo el rubio– general, Hyuga Hinata está viva, y está aquí para cobrar venganza, ha ido e investigado sobre lo que paso esa noche hace diez años, ha encontrado a un posible culpable y no ha dudado en asesinarle, debemos reabrir el caso de la masacre Hyuga, encontrar sospechosos y protegerles hasta atraparla, necesito hacer colaboración con otros capitanes, voy a detenerla general, y voy a resolver el caso de Hyuga.

–Haz enloquecido, tal vez deberías tomarte unas vacaciones y así tu equipo dejaría de seguirte en tus locuras –dijo el general–, vine aquí para escuchar los avances de un caso importante, creí que escucharía palabras seria de quien hasta ahora, era el capitán más respetado, el mejor se área, pero en lugar de eso me encuentro con un hombre fuera de sus cabales que intenta convencer y convencerse a sí mismo que un fantasma ha venido del mas allá a cobrar venganza.

–No lo estoy inventando General, no había certeza alguna de que Hinata Hyuga estuviese muerta, jamás se encontró su cuerpo, ¿Qué pasa si está viva y ha venido a buscar venganza?, es muy común en casos como estos.

–No estás pensando con claridad, alguien te intenta tomar el pelo, dejarte como un loco y evidentemente lo está logrando, estas deseando un caso lleno de fantasía, pero la realidad aquí es otra, nadie es tan estúpido como para dejar las pruebas de culpabilidad a la vista, a menos que desees ser encontrado, y eso solo pasa cuando usas una identidad falsa –se puso de pie– piensa fríamente, alguien debe estar jugándote una broma y solo están usando la identidad de un muerto para volverte loco

–Pero el cuerpo de Hyuga jamás apareció, podría ser cierto lo que digo, mi teoría tiene un 50% de probabilidades de ser verídica –contraataco Uzumaki–

–Tu teoría es infundada, el cuerpo de Hinata Hyuga fue encontrado un mes después de dar por cerrado el caso, el cuerpo estaba en una etapa de descomposición total, llevaba dos años muerta, Hyuga no existe.

– ¿Qué?

–Como escuchaste chico, te recuerdo que un caso no debe ser tomado personal, y eso es lo que estás haciendo, siéntate y analiza la situación con la cabeza fría, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte nombrado capitán de la división más importante. –dijo antes de retirarse–

Naruto se dejó caer sobre su silla, estaba cansado y la reunión de hacía unos minutos solo había logrado poner su determinación por los suelos, nadie le había dicho jamás que el cuerpo de Hinata Hyuga había sido encontrado, pero lo entendía, después de todo el caso ya había sido cerrado para cuando la encontraron, el general tenía razón, se estaba dejando llevar por la excitación del momento y se estaba dejando llevar por sus fantasías, debía tener la mente en blanco e iniciar de nuevo, ahora con un dato extra.

Hinata Hyuga, está muerta.

Tomo con pesadez el teléfono, marco el ya conocido número de la casa de su novia y espero por una respuesta.

–Aby, cariño

– ¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun? –Respondió del otro lado de la línea– te escuchas decaído

–Este día ha sido un desastre, estoy cansado mentalmente y debo empezar mis investigaciones de cero –dijo rascándose la cabeza–

–Deberías ir a descansar, el estrés del trabajo y el cansancio extremo que estás pasando no es bueno para tu salud –respondió preocupada–

–Lo sé, tratare de descansar, pero quería saber si mañana podríamos cenar juntos, te he dejado sola estos últimos días por la carga de trabajo

–Claro que si, Naruto-kun

–Te amo, preciosa.

–También te amo, cariño~ –canturreo la voz de la chica que se encontraba recostada sobre el cuerpo de un hombre amordazado, mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le sonreía coqueta–

Termino la llamada y la chica se sentó sobre el estómago del hombre, suspiro cual chiquilla de secundaria y observo al hombre que la miraba horrorizado.

–Lo siento, era mi novio y debía atender, Emm, ¿en que nos quedamos Cooper-san? –Dijo colocando su dedo en su barbilla– ¡OH, SI!, me estaba presentando, Yo soy Hyuga Hinata, he venido para que juguemos juntos, Por favor cuide de mi –esbozo una tierna sonrisa–

* * *

Naruto salió de su oficina luciendo realmente cansado, se subió a su auto, y emprendió el camino a su hogar, ,cuando llego a este tomo un baño, ceno algo rápido y ligero, fue a su habitación y allí comenzó a hojear un álbum de viejas fotos, tomo una en la que salía el junto a su novia, se veía tan linda que él no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que la veía, y ahora que lo recordaba, estaban próximos a cumplir un año de novios, debía pensar en que sería lo mejor para darle a la que sabía, era el amor de su vida, pues nadie lo había amado como lo ama ella, y él no había amado a nadie como la ama a ella.

Se rasco la cabeza, debía descansar como era debido y a la mañana siguiente seguiría con la investigación, debía quitar cosas y averiguar otras, revisaría de nuevo el caso Hyuga, debía asegurarse de que ese caso y el actual no tenían conexión alguna, pero por ahora debía descansar.

* * *

– ¿Sabes?, sé que tienes miedo a morir –hablo Hyuga– no sabes quién soy o porque estoy aquí, te prometo que cuando te mate lo haré de manera en que no sufras, después me encargare de otras cosas y finalmente poder hacerle pagar a tu padre, después de todo, los hijo pagamos por las deudas de nuestros padres.

–Hinata –resonó una voz detrás de ella– debes salir de aquí, el otro paquete, el pez gordo está listo, hiciste un buen trabajo, no has perdido puntería.

–Gracias, –bajo del cuerpo tembloroso del chico de un salto y le palmeo levemente el pecho– encárgate de él, que pase inadvertida su ausencia y la del viejo, atrasare mi juego un par de días, solecito quiere cenar mañana conmigo, debo ir a estar con él, después de todo lo he dejado un poco solo.

–Te has enamorado, deja esto de una vez, estas a tiempo

–No puedo –sonrió ladinamente–, no quiero.

–¿no es suficiente el para alejarte de esto?

–Este camino elegí, no pienso cambiarlo, pero antes de que solecito también se vea implicado voy a salvarlo –dijo a la vez que pasaba junto al dueño de la profunda voz y se iba del lugar–

–¿De qué vas a salvarlo? –pregunto mientras la veía marcharse, ella solo sonrió–

–De mi –dijo cuando ya nadie pudo escucharle mientras se perdía en la profundidad de la noche–

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He vuelto, antes que nada, cualquier falta ortográfica lo siento, estoy mas dormida que despierta, se supone iré a ver Koe No Katachi al cine y para eso debo viajar 3 horas desde mi hogar, pero estoy emocionada por esa película, por otra parte no quería dejar de actualizar, tal vez suba n nuevo capitulo en cuanto regrese de ver la película... déjenme sus opiniones de como avanza la historia, si les parece bien o mal, hay muchas cosas que explicar pero para eso aun quedan 12 capítulos, no esperaba revelar tan pronto que Aby y Hinata son la misma persona, pero esto fue lo que salio tengo planes para el personaje, pero calma que tratara de hacer todo por no ver sufrir al rubio, por cierto con SOLECITO se refiere a Naruto, en próximos capítulos explicare por que de ese mote, bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos lueguito, besos y abrazos :3**


	4. En otra vida

**Los** **personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

SEGUNDO AÑO*

—Cuando coloques tu dedo por entre las costillas, ten cuidado al momento de presionar, busca que la marca sea lo menos perceptible que puedas -hablo Hizashi-, tus dedos son delgados asi que utiliza dos al momento de presionar en la yugular.

—Entiendo -respondio Hinata-, si solo deseo noquearlo, ¿como debo proceder?

—Solo un golpe fuerte y certero en la yugular basta, hazlo con la mayor fuerza posible, si es solo para noquear no es necesario evitar las marcas.

—Deacuerdo

—Ahora tomemos un descanso, no te puedes pasar cada hora del día entrenando, tu cuerpo no resistirá.

Hinata se puso de pie, hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró del dojo, caminó por los pasillos de la gran casa y se encaminó hasta la habitación de su primo, dio un leve toque en la puerta y cuando escuchó el asentimiento para que se adentrara abrió la puerta, observo a Neji quien le miraba con tranquilidad y se acerco a él.

—Ha aceptado, pero debemos tener cuidado o papá podria sospechar -Neji se puso de pie, se acerco a Hinata y continuó- No sera fácil, ya sabes como de exigente es, y esta loco, seria bueno reconsiderarlo.

—Él es perfecto Nii-san, nadie sabe mas de las tecnicas del bajo mundo, no tanto como él.

—De acuerdo, ideare una excusa creible e iremos a aprender en una semana, solo esperó que nada salga mal.

—Todo irá bien, solo seremos cuidadosos, Orochimaru-sama es bueno en lo suyo, pero no es del todo de fiar.

Se despidió de su primo y fue hasta su habitación para darse una ducha, una vez limpia se recostó sobre la mullida cama, perdió su mirada en el techo blanco de la habitación, tan blancos como los de su padre, todo un prodigio, tan puro como su hermana, toda una genio. Se permitió recordar a su familia, se permitio revivir el dolor, se permitió regresar al pasado, se permitió derramar una lagrima, pero no se permitio desfallecer.

—Te juro por mi vida, que a esos miserables los haré pagar -tomo una carpeta que se hallaba debajo de su almohadón- ya tengo sus nombres, se todo de ellos hasta ahora, esperaré cual gavilán por su presa, hasta que no sepan el por que de su castigo, sere paciente y destrozare a las malditas ratas, me bañare con su sangre, y lo voy a disfrutar.

* * *

—Sommers -habló serio Naruto- forma un equipo de diez hombres, ve a la mansión del senador Hiroto y que se inicie de cero la investigación, envíame las carpetas que lo inculpan del tráfico y dile a Bremont que lo espero en una hora con mas información.

—Entendido, capitán -respondió antes de salir de la oficina-

Naruto tomó el antigüo informe sobre el caso del senador y comenzó a leer, encontraría los errores, los marcaría y comenzaría con la mente en blanco a retomar el caso, detenerse no era una opción, debía mostrar el por que había sido elegido para liderar el equipo de masacre y terrorismo, cuando resolviera el caso sería reconocido y muy probablemente ascendido.

—Hinata -habló Neji-, no he podido dar con quien lleva la investigación del asesinato de Hiroto, sospecho que podria ser Sai, su equipo de investigación es infalible en estos casos, debes andar con cuidado.

—Estas exagerando Nii-san, aunque sepan que es Hinata la asesina, ¿realmente crees que su superior le creera el hecho de que un fantasma anda por allí asesinando? -lo miró sonriente- para todos estos bastardos, yo estoy muerta, podrida y enterrada.

—Aun así pienso que no deberías confiarte, dejame ayudarte

—Solo te permito meter las narices en la investigación, sabes que te prohíbo mancharte las manos con sangre -espetó molesta-

—Entonces ¿Por que son tus manos las únicas que se tiñen de sangre?

—Porque es mí deber, porque así lo quiero

—Es peligroso, sabes lo que dice padre, tu camino se esta volviendo mas oscuro, un poco más y no habrá retorno -le miró con seriedad, se levantó de su lugar y la fundió en un cálido abrazo- tengo miedo, miedo de perder a mi preciada familia Hina

—Sabiamos que así sería, por eso mismo quiero que estes lo mas al margen que te sea posible, quiero un camino de luz para ti, porque eres mi familia

7:00 p.m.*

Hinata se despidió de Neji, tomó su auto y regreso hasta su departamento, preparó una cena sencilla, tomó un baño rápido, vistió de manera sensual y fue hasta la sala de estar a esperar a su novio quien no tardó en llegar, le recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un suave beso.

—Aby-chan, te he extrañado mucho

—también te he extrañado Naruto-kun, te vez agotado cariño -dijo acariciándole las mejillas- seguro que no has descansado lo suficiente

—Lo siento -reforzó su abrazo en la cintura de la chica- estoy metido en un caso importante, algo salió mal y he tenido que empezar de nuevo

—¿ A sí? -dijo con falsa indiferencia- ¿cuál?

—Sabes que eso es secreto -le dio un beso en la mejilla- mi trabajo es peligroso, saber de más te pondría en la mira de gente indeseable, pequeña

—Odio los secretos, y tu trabajo, siempre te sobre esfuerzas y terminas dañando tu salud

—Seré mas cuidadoso con mi salud -la levantó aún por la cintura y ella rió mientras emprendían camino a la cocina- ahora cenemos que muero hambre

—Tu siempre tienes hambre Naruto-kun

—Waaaa, Aby-chan está siendo cruel

—Naruto-kun, suelta mi trasero

—fue un accidente cariño

—Siempre dices lo mismo... ¡No! Jajaja ¡Cosquillas Noooo!

—Te ves sexy, pero nada es tan sexy como tus pantis de fresitas

—¡Naruto-kun! Deja de ver bajo mi vestido, ¡eres un pervertido!

—Tu siempre te quedas con algunos de mis calzoncillos para dormir con ellos -refutó el rubio-

—Es por que son cómodos -respondió avergonzada-

—Cuando termine con este curry, mi hermosa Aby, me encargaré de comerte a ti, en la cama o aqui sobre la mesa

—Eres un pervertido... No permitiré que lo hagas sobre mi hermosa y costosa mesa.

—¡En la cama será! -no se había negado, esa era luz verde-

Esos momentos que compartían juntos eran los mas especiales para Hinata, eran los pocos momentos en los que se permitía dejar de pensar en basura humana, en venganzas, muerte y destrucción, esos momentos siempre eran cálidos y llenos de pasión, eran momentos que buscaba atesorar por siempre, o al menos hasta que aquel camino elegido le permitiera dividirse entre luz y oscurdidad, al menos hasta que la oscuridad no le apresara en sus garras impidiendole vivir.

La cena había sido como siempre era todo con él, divertido, espontáneo y memorable, no sabía si estaba loca o era solo masoquismo, estaba consciente de que no sólo se había enamorado de un agente especial, ella amaba a ese agente, al hombre que un día sería su enemigo, aquel que un día tendría que matarle, sin importar que ella fuese la mujer que él amaba, y sería así por que es su deber, aceptó el deber de proteger a las personas y ahora mismo ella era vista como peligro para la sociedad. Era también egoísta, egoísta por que sabe que cuando ella tenga que pagar por sus acciones él sufrirá, llorará y terminará con el corazón roto, egoista por que quiere seguir siendo amada por él, por qué desea seguir amándolo hasta donde pueda aún que no lo merezca, egoísta por que quiere entregarle a él y sólo a él su corazón, porque nadie lo cuidará como él.

Hinata tomó la grande y fuerte mano de Naruto entre las delgadas y pequeñas de ella, acarició los dedos de él, a pesar su trabajo, él siempre mantenía manos suaves, se lo había dicho una vez: "Mis manos deben ser suaves para ser dignas de tu suave piel", si tan sólo él supiera que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, de pecado, de mentiras. Con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a caminar con él, lo guiaba con pasos rítmicos, tímidos y algo coquetos, lo había extrañado tanto en esos pocos días que no se habían visto, ¿cómo era eso posible?, no lo sabía, ella era una asesina y él un ángel, ella era negro y él era blanco, él luz y ella era la inmunda oscuridad, no podía cambiarlo, estaba enamorada de aquella grande y blanca sonrisa, estaba enamorada de ese par de ojitos azules que se achinaban cuándo el sonreía tan despreocupado o apenado, cuando trataba de comprender cosas a las que no acostumbraba e incluso cuándo actuaba por mera curiosidad.

Aquellas hebras rubias que se mecían con el viento eran incluso mas hermosas que las estrellas, mas brillantes que el mismo sol, las tres marquitas de sus mejillas aportaban ternura al firme rostro, era como un dulce gatito, a veces tierno y a veces uraño, las actitudes torpes, las dulces y las pervertidas, amaba todas y cada una de laa facetas de ese hombre, por eso llegado el momento se alejaría, se apartaría de él para protegerlo, no podría salvarle el corazón pero si la vida, el odio hacía ella era el precio a pagar por su egoísmo al amarlo, al anhelarle con todo el corazón.

—Naruto-kun -susurró al oído del rubio-

—Mi Aby-chan

—Hazme el amor -llevó su mirada hasta toparse con la azulina, estaba añorando entregarse de nuevo a él, sentirse viva y repetirse una y otra vez "Yo soy su mujer"-, hazme tu mujer una y otra vez Naruto-kun

—Tú siempre serás mi mujer, Te amo -susurró sobre los labios de ella antes de besarle con mucho amor-

Amaba escucharlo, ver y sentir los labios de él moverse para pronunciar un " Te amo", no importa si es en un grito o en el mas pequeño susurro, saber que él le ama es mas que suficiente, sentir los labios cálidos buscar los suyos, sentir las caricias propiciadas del uno al otro es como el paraíso en la tierra, los besos que bajan con ternura por la barbilla, que dibujan el cuello, delinean la clavícula y se pierden en el nacimiento de sus pechos, todo eso en conjunto a las palabras de amor hacían del momento, el momento perfecto.

Llevar sus brazos a rodear el cuello y los dedos hubdirse en su rubio y suave cabello, era la forma mas directa de decirle que estaba lista para él, para recibir su amor y todo cuanto quisiera, sentir su cuello ser invadido por una pequeña pero traviesa lengua era como visitar al cielo, las manos que recorrían su cuerpo eran suaves y fuertes, eran tan amables en cada caricia que marcaba todo a su paso rebosante de deseo y pasión.

Naruto era delicado al momento de quitarle el vestido, siempre mirándole con detenimiento, con los ojos brillantes de deseo, con una sonrisa suplicante y perspicaz, le acaribiaba los brazos, las piernas, la cadera, la cintura e incluso cada parte de su ser, con los besos le acariciaba el alma en un sinfín de emociones que parecían venir de otro mundo.

Siempre que se encontraba en los brazos del rubio, el tiempo parecía ir mas a prisa, como si quisiera que se alejase de él, como si quisiese protegerle de ella.

Los labios de él le acariciaban los pechos, torturaba a sus pezones y después les retribuia con caricias, siempre viéndola a la cara, sonriendole y calmándola, las trataba con tanto amor que incluso las envidiaba, pero como no hacerlo, era egoísta queriendo todo de él solo para ella, sin importar que el motivo de sus celos fuese parte de su propio cuerpo.

Allí estaba ella, recostada sobre la suave cama, desnuda del cuerpo y el alma, con las piernas cerradas esperando por él, suplicando con los ojos brillosos y las manos en el pecho que se apresurara, lo veía quitarse la ropa, era un ritual tortuoso pero magnífico de ver, el fuerte pecho quedando al descubierto, la tostada piel con algunas ligeras marcas, aquel hermoso lunar que adornaba su ombligo, y ese hermoso triángulo desde las caderas que llevaba al paraíso.

Las mejillas se le inundaban en calor cuando el falo masculino se alzaba frente a ella, tan arrogante.

Naruto le separaba las piernas con delicadeza, se acercaba con lentitud y le acariciaba con ternura, sin importar cuan grande fuese el calor del momento, él siempre le trataba como a una reina, acercaba su miembro hasta la húmeda entrada de ella y se enterraba lento y profundo, abriéndose paso en aquel estrcho canal que le apretaba con dulzura, cada centímetro avanzado le arrancaba suspiros pesados, cargados de lujuria y pasión, gemidos roncos y provocadores que le hacían perder la cabeza y aumentar la excitación.

El choque de sus cuerpos al inicio de la faena era como acordes de la mas pasional música, las piernas de ella se enredaban en la cintura del rubio, buscando mayor fuerza, mas profundidad. Los delgados brazos le abrazaban la espalda propiciando por momentos algunos rasguños que solo le daban motivación para ir mas rápido, mas fuerte y mas profundo, los gemidos de la pelirroja eran tiernos y suplicantes de más, las grandes manos del rubio se iban en sentidos contrarios, con una se daba soporte sobre la cama y con la otra tocaba tanto cuanto podía, las piernas, la cadera, los pechos e incluso el trasero, no podía estar quieto, solo podía palpar aqui y allá.

—Naruto-kun, no te detengas -suplicaba Hinata-, voy a terminar pronto

—Tampoco aguantare mucho -decia moviéndose mas profundo-

Las paredes vaginales de ella se con trajeron, se apretaban alrededor de él y era delicioso, se movía con maestría provocándole gemidos abrazadores mientras poco a poco ella se sumía en el orgasmo, arqueaba su espalda mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez, a él parecía hipnotizarle escuchar su nombre de la boca de su amada cuando se perdía en el orgasmos, solo eso bastó para que comenzará a derramarse dentro de ella, pontente, espeso, caliente y suficiente como para llenarle el útero y vaciarse un poco más, con ella aprendió lo que era un verdadero orgasmo, con ella aprendía lo que era amar cada día mas.

—Amor -terminó con el silencio al recuperar el aliento-, te he extrañado mucho

—También te he extrañado Naruto-kun -mencionó mientras se abrazaba al pecho desnudo de él-

—Te he dajado mucho tiempo sola, sabes que no me gusta, pero esta investigación m está tomando mucho esfuerzo

—¿Es algo muy grande? -preguntó un poco curiosa y nerviosa a la vez-

—No es nada muy importante -mintió-, pero se me complicó al cometer algunos errores.

—¿Por que no pides ayuda a Sai-kun?

—Él está metido en algo grande, no creo que pueda, al menos no en un largo tiempo

—Gaara-kun supongo que también está ocupado

—Si, están trabajando en conjunto

—Yo podría ayudarte, ya lo he hecho un par de veces -sonrió animada-

—Aby-chan, después de lo que pasó la última vez, no quiero ponerte en riesgo

—Y yo no quiero que pongas en riesgo tu salud -respondió acariciandole el rostro-, me preocupa este estilo de vida que llevas desde hace unas semanas, ese expediente Hyuga te puso así.

—Ya lo he dejado por la paz, el caso que sigo es ajeno al caso Hyuga, te prometo que descansaré más

—Quiero asegurarme de eso, te quedarás a dormir aquí -ordenó-

—Pero amor, no quiero incomodarte por dormir en la misma cama -dijo un poco avergonzado-

—Acabas de hacerme el amor en esta misma cama, deberías reorganizar tus prioridades -le dijo divertida-

—Jajaja, solo quería ser caballeroso

—Tu siempre serás un caballero para mí

Ambos se sonreían con dulzura antes de comenzar con una sesión de caricias y besos que culminarían en una nueva y apasionada relación sexual.

"Naruto es tan hermoso, me hubiese encantado conocerle en un mundo donde mi alma no estuviese perdida"

—Tal vez nos encontremos en otra vida, mi amor -susurró acariciando la cabeza de un dormido Naruto-

—Yo te buscaré en esta y mil vidas más -respondió entre abriendo sus ojitos-, ¿Que pasa hermosa?

—No es nada, sólo pensaba en lo feliz que soy de tenerte a mi lado, soy tan dichosa

—Tengo suerte de que un ángel como tú me ame -le respondió y tras eso le dio un suave beso-

Por la mañana, después de que Naruto y Aby compartieran un desayuno animado, lleno de mimos y besos, el rubio se fue a la oficina, llegó hasta su escritorio y comenzó a buscar nuevas pistas sobre su investigación del asesinato del senador Hiroto, a su lado Bremont y Sommers le apoyaban en diferentes áreas, el rubio se veía mas relajado, tranquilo y cona mente en blanco, con un solo objetivo en mente:

"Atrapar al asesino"

Hinata llegó hasta la mansión donde se encontraba atrapado Vandic Cooper, el hijo de Colin, llevaba un vestido lila y medias largas de colores, su cabello natural amarrado en dos coletas y su fleco muy bien arreglado, observó en la entrada a dos hombres completamente nockeados siendo arrastrados por su primo Neji, su ceño se vio fruncido al instante, apreto los puños y caminó hasta donde el castaño le esperaba.

—Hyuga, se puede saber ¿que rayos estas haciendo?

—Llegaron hace unos minutos, no podía dejarlos encontrar a cooper, están comenzando a sospechar sobre la ubicación de Colin, si encontraban a Vandic aqui, todo se iba al caño.

—Sabes lo que opino de estas cosas, debiste llamarme

—No te enfades Hina, solo los golpeé, no he matado a nadie

—Y de hacerlo jamás me lo perdonaría

—Eso no pasará, te lo prometí -cogió de nuevo a los hombres y salió de la mansión-, los dejaré con el resto, Vandic esta donde lo dejaste, despertó esta mañana y está tratando de quitarse la mordasa.

—Eso es estúpido, solo terminará por lastimarse el maldito hocico -espetó molesta-, después que termines con eso ve a casa, te hablaré cuando termine con los Cooper -llevó una de sus manos hasta le mejilla de Neji y la acarició-, no quiero que te pongas en mas peligro, eres importante para mi, no podría soportar perderte.

—Es lo mismo que siento yo, aún así no me haces caso -besó la mano de su prima y le sonrió con dulzura-, te prometo que no haré nada que no quieras, solo busco cuidarte

—Lo sé

Hinata se adentró a la mansión con una mochila de ponys al hombro, Neji la observó y sonrió, sin pensarlo se había hecho a la idea de que su prima no regresaría de aquel oscuro camino que había elegido, pero al menos le permitió cuidarle la espalda, él lo haría aunque debiera sacrificar su vida en ello, era muy probable que ella no se lo permitiera.

—Buenos días Cooper-san~ -canturreo dando saltitos frente al hombre encadenado en las escaleras-

—¡Mhg!

—No, no, no, tranquilo, si haces eso tus labios terminarán heridos, quiero conservarlos, ya sabes, para mi colección -acarició el rostro del hombre y tomó su mochila-, Por donde empezaré, quizá deba hacer pedazos tus dedos o piernas, quizá te arranque uno o ambos brazos, ¿quisieras que te quité los dientes primero?, bueno tu opinión no me interesa, emmm... Las cosas están un poco vacías aquí, ¿te gusta escuchar algo de música?, sigue sin importar tu opinión, entonces bailaremos un poco mientras jugamos y por favor, mientras jugamos, se gentil

El rostro de la Hyuga se vio inundado con una sonrisa llena de ternura, pero tan aterradora.

Vandic Cooper juraría que pudo ver a la muerte en el cuerpo de Hinata, estaba aterrado, era su fin.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola... Hace tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia, lo siento jeje... Tenía el capitulo pero no se donde quedó y tuve que reescribirlo, en esta ocasión me base mas en la relación de Hinata y Naruto, el próximo capítulo habrá un poco mas del pasado de Hinata y lo que pinta aquí Orochimaru, creo que la historia va un poco lento y los capítulos están cortos, el próximo capitulo será mas largo y tendrá mas detalles, por cierto espero que les guste y me regalen algún review... No estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo... Esperó arreglarlo :3 saluditos.**


	5. Comida para ratas

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Comida para ratas"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **TERCER AÑO**_

—Necesitaras mas concentración, la química asesina es un asunto serio, si no sabes manejarlo te veras afectada, en el peor de los casos, Morirás.

—No voy a morir -aseguró Hinata-

—De hacerlo me asegurare de cuidar muy bien de tu cuerpo -respondió Orochimaru-

—Te faltaran mucho mas que un par de huevos para quedarte con mi cuerpo -le amenazó Hyuga-

—Eso espero...

Cada mañana después de los entrenamientos con Hizashi, Hinata escapaba a las montañas dónde se sumergía en unas tetricas catacumbas hasta llegar donde su maestro estaba, un hombre que era perseguido por asesinato y manejo de sustancias químicas y biológicas muy peligrosas, un maestro en el espionaje, un experimentador en cuerpos humanos, uno muy sádico que no importaba si el cuerpo fuese de un niño, un anciano o un adulto, lo único que parecía importante era el hecho de que fuese un cuerpo fuerte el que pudiese corromper y estudiar a detalle, después de todo los muertos ya no sienten y era una forma de dejar un legado, quizá no a la humanidad pero si para su investigación.

—Hoy aprenderemos las formas de entrega, ¿estás lista?

—Estoy lista.

—Bien, primero te enseñaré una forma peligrosa de preparar la entrega, es un arma de doble filo, ya que de no hacerlo correctamente hasta tú podrías morir -aclaró sonriente el hombre-, existe un gas muy poderoso, provoca ceguera instantánea y mareos, sangrados internos y por supuesto que la quema de neuronas y daño cerebral grave, debes usar el equipo necesario para el empaquetado, usaremos pequeñas cantidades suficientes para asesinar a tres hombres con sólo una entrega.

—Siendo un gas la entrega es personal ¿Cierto?

—No, algunas cosas son mejores a la antigua, y una carta es una acción bastante romántica ¿no crees?

—No hay forma de meter gas en un sobre.

—Si que la hay pequeña novata, debes pensar mas allá de lo que parece lógico, es allí dónde las mejores respuestas están.

—Pero un sobre con aire en su interior sería sospechoso

—Por eso necesitamos una carta, te digo que son muy románticas y muy útiles.

—Entiendo, ¿que opina de las cartas en blanco?

—Oh, pueden llegar a ser intrigantes, sobre todo cuándo traen consigo un mensaje oculto -dijo sonriendo-

—Pero no hay nada como recibir una carta de un fantasma.

—Es mejor cuándo el mensaje es mas gráfico.

—Es muy interesante, iré a por lápiz, papel y un sobre.

—Muy bien, trae el traje, mascarillas y los guantes, la fiesta ya va a comenzar, mi pequeña pupila.

—Volveré enseguida.

En la casa Hyuga, Neji trataba a toda costa de evitar a su padre, Hinata se había retirado de casa tenía varías horas y aún no regresaba, tenía miedo de lo que Orochimaru pudiese llegar a hacerle, pero sabía que no podía simplemente irse a buscarle por que su padre sospecharía, podría seguirlo y de entararse con quién estaba Hinata se vendrían muchos problemas, además que estando en la seguridad de su guarida Orochimaru era peligroso, pero estando bajo presión o acorralado era de temer, debía darle un poco mas de tiempo a su prima, ya después él mismo se encargaría de darle una buena reprimenda.

* * *

—Mi querido Cooper-san~ -comenzó Hinata-, te he estado observando, ya sabes, un poco por aquí y un poco por allá, justo como tus negocios

—¡Hmm jmp! -intentaba gritar a pesar de tener la cinta en la boca, una acción que a Hinata le parecía divertida-

—Si, Cooper-san estoy hablando de esos negocios, drogas, armas y mujeres, nada que tu padre no haya hecho antes, nada por lo que mi familia no haya pagado, la cuestión aquí es... verás, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser tú quién pagues por tus negocios, es una cuestión de responsabilidad.

* * *

Es difícil el trabajo de un investigador, en especial cuando investigas algo tan grande como lo es una masacre, mas aún cuándo el asesino no tiene deseo alguno de pasar desapercibido, cuándo quiere ser encontrado pero en el momento que él lo desea, peor cuándo todas las pruebas te dirigen a alguien que se supone debería estar muerto, cuándo se pone a prueba incluso tu integridad y eficacia para liderar un escuadrón de suma importancia, de resolver un caso tan importante y todo eso sin terminar hundido en la locura, en la misma mierda que se trata de limpiar.

Naruto lo sabía, sabía claramente que ese era el caso que lo catalogaría como un gran investigador o le hundiría la carrera en el mas sucio fango.

Llevaba dos horas con los informes, había ordenado se hiciera los análisis una y otra vez pero el resultado era el mismo en cada ocasión, un nombre en negritas, un nombre que le causaba mas dolores de cabeza de los que quisiera, eso que ya estaba muerta. Hinata Hyuga.

Analizaba la situación tanto como podía, pero a la mano sólo contaba con muy poca información, eso respecto a las razones del asesinato, no podía creer que sólo se fuesen asesinatos al azar o una venganza de un muerto, por que si, Hinata Hyuga estaba muerta, entonces ¿quién se hacía pasar por ella en busca de una venganza?, no encontraba las respuestas, debía ir mas a fondo, una investigación mas profunda, mas extenuante y con poca probabilidad de tener buenos frutos, pero esa poca probabilidad era el motor para seguir, quizá encontrase algo.

—!Sommers! -gritó desde la puerta antes sacar unas carpetas de los estantes- ¡Carajo, Sommers!

—¡Diga capitán! -llegó corriendo el moreno-

—Traeme el expediente de Hiashi Hyuga, revisa que esté toda la información disponible, si hay algo mas en otros archivos traelos -habló con firmeza y seriedad, tomó su taza de cafe y caminó hasta su escritorio-, también trae la evidencia en papel que fue encontrada en la casa del senador Hiroto.

—¿Para que hora lo necesita capitán?

—Ahora mismo, no hay tiempo que perder, y dile a Mila que contacte a Sai.

—Enseguida capitán.

Estaba agradecido por su equipo, Sommers era muy efectivo, cuándo dijo que los necesitaba al momento se refería al momento que lo tuviera listo y en orden, no en ese mismo instante, sin embargo también agradecía que se tomara las ordenes bastante literales y las acatara al instante, eso lo hacía aun mas productivo.

Abrió el expediente de Hiashi Hyuga, un documento bastante cargado de información, muchísima información.

Comenzó con la información laboral de Hiashi, un investigador muy interesante sin lugar a dudas, había logrado atrapar a los líderes de bandas narcotraficantes, aliados y mas, un récord de asesinos y violadores atrapados y encarcelados, eso dejaba claro que se había ganado a pulso el odio de muchos, pero cada una de las personas relacionadas con los criminales que aún se encontraban en prisión estaban bajo arresto en zonas alejadas de sus líderes, por lo que decir que se trataba de una venganza podría ser erróneo, además que asesinar a toda su familia junto a el era un poco excesivo, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de personas ajenas a los casos que se habían resuelto a manos del de ojos perlas.

Otra cuestión eran precisamente sus ojos, había escuchado muchas leyendas sobre los Hyuga, se decía que los ojos de color perla de estos eran capaz de ver mas allá de la realidad del momento, encontrar la verdad por entre las mentiras y descubrir intenciones encubiertas, no podía decir que tal hecho irrefutable pues el mismo creía que solo era una leyenda basada alrededor de la excelente tarea de investigación del patriarca, aun que recordaba de haber escuchado sobre un Hyuga mas antiguo en la historia, quizá debiera extender su investigación un poco mas.

Un folder naranja llamó la atención del rubio, contenía solo una hoja y no estaba siquiera completa la cuartilla, sacó el documento y lo leyó detenidamente una y otra vez, sólo había allí una frase incompleta, debajo de esta habían tres firmas.

 _ **"Los ojos que todo lo ven..."**_

Firma Hiashi, Hana, Hinata Hyuga.

En su mente sólo se reproducía una escena, la mansión del senador Hiroto, allí dónde dicha frase se había plasmado en la pared con la sangre de las víctimas, pero si la frase estaba incompleta podría ser que realmente no la conociesen del todo, que quizá en verdad solo se trataba de una falsa Hinata.

Dejando de lado la frase con las firmas decidió centrarse en el documento personal del Hyuga, hijo de Hiran Hyuga quién durante algún tiempo se desarrolló como investigador y que desapareció por años llevándose consigo a todos los ojos blancos, mismos que reaparecen en la historia con la integración de Hiashi al cuerpo de investigación de narcotráfico y delitos mayores, parecía ser que había hecho su entrada triunfal a la edad de veintidós años, ya casado con Hana y sin hijos, ascendió a paso veloz hasta llegar a convertirse capitán de su propia escuadra, misma que era completamente agena a la agencia de investigación, ganándose el título de "castigador de ojos blancos" o "la nueva sentencia".

Dos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Uzumaki, tras un adelante algo escueto, una mata roja se asomó por la puerta y seguidamente se vio observado por un par de ojos ojerosos, Gaara lo miraba con aquella expresión impasible tan típica de él, aún así Naruto no sabía que podría estar buscando su amigo, después de todo el no solía abandonar sus casos solo por una charla casual, solo amenos que necesitase ayuda o hubiese terminado con sus casos, que si se trataba de eso no le sorprendería, Gaara era un gran investigador, rápido y eficaz.

—Hola Naruto -le saludó antes de tomar asiento frente al rubio-

—Hola, ¿necesitas algo? -quizá había sonado mas rudo de lo que quería, pero dudaba que el pelirrojo se sintiese ofendido-

—No, tu solicitaste ayuda.

—Ah, ya -¿Sommers pidió que le hablaran a la persona equivocada?, él estaba seguro de haber dicho Sai-, ya veo.

—Sai está un poco atareado con unos contratiempos en su caso y yo ya estoy libre, quieres la ayuda o me llevó mi trasero de aquí.

—Vale, vale -le respondió divertido-, quisiera encomendarte un caso que no podré resolver.

—Claro, ¿de que se trata?

* * *

¿Qué es un festival sin confeti al aire?, nada.

¿Qué es de una masacre sin dedos volando por aquí y por allá?, nada.

Hinata tarareaba algún tipo de canción de cuna, estaba montada en el asiento a un costado de Vandic, tenía en sus manos una cuchillo de casa, algunas grapas, bisturí, un poco de ácido y algunas agujas envenenadas, en sus piernas descansaban los dedos indice y meñique de la víctima, Vandic movía sus manos en un fallido intento por escapar, estaba aterrorizado por lo que aquella chica con disfraz pudiese hacerle, imaginar lo que tendría que pasar lo aterrorizaba mas, la mujer ya le había cortado dos dedos y le había quebrado dos mas, le había cortado la piel de un costado del cuello y partes de las piernas, lo había dejado cual tablero de ajedrez, justo ahora la chica estaba tratando de decidir como seguiría con sus juegos macabros.

Si tenía suerte moriría de un infarto fulminante antes de sufrir más, al menos eso pensaba, solo hasta que con una sonrisa macabra, la chica le mostró un poco de adrenalina.

Vandic Cooper jamás habría creído que realmente el infierno podría atraparte en la tierra, desde pequeño se consideró un ser intocable, hijo de un hombre poderoso que de alguna forma llegó a convertirse en un lider de tecnología rápidamente, no sabía que había hecho contra la persona que cantaba mientras le cortaba con ojos llenos de felicidad las extremidades de su cuerpo, ¿será familiar de alguna víctima?, ¿quizá tenía conexión con algunos de los niños sacruficados para obtener los órganos?, no lo sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que moriría y sería una nuerte lenta y dolorosa, se lo estaba prometiendo a cada segundo que pasaba.

El sonido de su piel desprendiéndose le calaba los huesos, le dolía como el demonio, después de quitarle la piel de una manera cruel le colocaba fuego en la herida y enterraba un vidrio con profundidad, con el bisturí cortaba partes de piel con carne, sonreía satisfecha y la acomodaba en una bandeja antes de avanzar a otra parte.

Hinata dejó de un lado el bisturí, se acomodó el vestido lleno de sangre y sonrió satisfecha, Vandic temblaba adolorido y bañado de sangre, su cuerpo estaba incompleto y mantenerlo con vida por mas tiempo sería imposible, estaba feliz de ver a la escoria recibir un poco del daño que hacían, era justo que sufriera, no por los pecados de su padre, si no por sus propios pecados, un pequeño pago por todo lo que esos niños y sus familiares debieron sufrir, por todos esos cuerpos vacíos, sin vida y sin organos que fueron arrojados al mar como comida de tiburones, debía pagar por su propia mierda.

Tomó su mochila que tenía restos de carne por doquier, la sacudió un poco mientras sacaba algunas pinzas, había encontrado por ahí un lindo cincel dorado y lo había traído consigo, era tan lindo y justo ahora ya sabía como iba a utilizarlo, no quería verse muy cruel y había escuchado de una historia donde un chico le muestra a su amada su historia de amor hasta la vejez antes de matarla, le parecía por demás romántico y aun que Vandic no fuese su amado creía que merecía la oportunudad de ver su vejez, por ese motivo se decidió a llevarlo a esa hermosa etapa de su futuro.

Hyuga tomó con orgullo su bonito cincel dorado, con un poco de paciencia y fuerza bruta le abrió la boca a su victima, colocó el cincel entre el diente y la encía, golpeó fuerte con un martillo pequeño y el diente salió volando, ella dio saltitos de alegría y continuó con el siguiente ignorando por completo los gritos de dolor del hombre.

Cooper se observó frente a un gran espejo, en algún momento había perdido la consciencia pero le habían despertado con un balde de agua fría, vio su rostro llenó de sangre, su cuerpo herido, fragmentos de su piel por todos lados y la chica del vestido estaba sentada a un costado observándolo con una falsa expresión de santidad, trató de hablar ahora que era libre de hacerlo perp su boca se hallaba sij dientes y con la lengua amputada casi en su totalidad, sus nervios estaban tan rotos que ya no era capaz de sentir el dolor, estaba literalmente muerto en vida.

Hinata se levantó de su lugar, acomodó su cabello con sus manos llenas de sangre, tomó una jeringa de su mochila y la inyectó en el cuello de Vandic, este comenzó a tener contracciones violentas en todo el cuerpo, sus heridas se pintaron de verde y tomaron mal olor, sus ojos se fueron hacía arriba y comenzó a espumar negro por la boca, le tomaron veinte minutos a Vandic morir por completo.

En la sala un hombre amordazado con cuerdas llenas de agujas era arrastrado por Hinata, lo llevó hasta dónde momentos antes había matado a Vandic y lo lanzó contra el suelo, le clavó las manos y pies contra el suelo, lo desató por completo y sin descubrirle los ojos comenzó a azotarlo con un látigo húmedo, lo hacía con fuerza, tenía la mirada llena de rabia, de dolor, de sufrimiento, de los recuerdos mas amargos de su vida, en el rostro de aquel maldito sujeto podía ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, podía ver el cuerpo que poco a poco se quedaba sin vida de su hermana menor, podía ver las lágrimas en conjunto de aquélla pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro lleno de sangre antes de dejar salir su último aliento de vida, podía ver aquél amargo recuerdo y le dolía, dolía mucho.

Añoraba romper aquélla amarga sensación de dolor, de impotencia que le taladraba el pecho sin descanso, deseaba romperlo justo dónde lo veía, en aquél hombre que le había arrebatado todo, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, su felicidad, su futuro, su familia.

Llena de furia le soltó una fuerte patada en la cara y le voló algunos dientes mientras la sangre borboteaba de la boca del hombre, le levantó un poco la cabeza para evitar que se ahogara y muriese antes de conocer el verdadero infierno, tomó el puñal de plata que había estado jugueteando por la mañana y le cortó ambas orejas, recorrió con fría y filosa punta desde la barbillas hasta el pecho donde hecho a volar uno de los pezones que terminó en algún lugar de la sala, hizo perforanciones a lo largo de las piernas y lo pateó por doquier, fue hasta su mochila después de dejar al hombre escupiendo sangre, de allí sacó anestesia tópica que le aplicó en el abdomen, después de unos pocos minutos realizó una incisión profunda y jaló un contenedor que había dejado reservado cerca de la mesa, comenzó a tomar lo del contenedor y lo introdujo en la incisión del hombre que comenzaba a gritar con desesperación.

Hinata introducía en el abdomen del hombre gusanos, ciempiés, cucarachas, sanguijuelas y dos pequeños ratones, suturó la herida con rapidez y retiró la tela de los ojos del hombre para mostrarle a su hijo que yacía muerto frente al espejo a su lado, se arrodilló a un lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Colin, éste la miró con terror mientras ella le sonreía antes de marcharse.

 **" _Malditos ojos blancos"_** fue lo último que pensó el hombre antes de sumirse en la locura de los animales que le estaban devorando por dentro.

* * *

El celular de Naruto timbro un par de veces y el sonrió en el acto, sabía que no era mas que su amada quién quería saber de él, suspiró antes de tomar el teléfono con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrió el sobre de la pantalla y sus ojos brillaron tras leer el mensaje:

 _ **"Hola solecito, ¿cómo ha estado tu día?"**_

 _ **"Hola mi niña, ha sido un día un poco ajetreado, pero pronto me iré a casa, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche?, me portaré bien" -respondió el rubio-**_

 _ **"No te creo eso de portarte bien, eres un chico travieso, pero iré a pasar la noche contigo amor"**_

 _ **"Muy bien, te prepararé una deliciosa cena amor, ¿terminaste tu proyecto de la universidad?"**_

 _ **"Terminé apenas, pero quedó muy bien"**_

 _ **"Me alegro nena, por cierto, Te amo"**_

 _ **"También Te amo solecito, te daré mucho amor por la noche"**_

 _ **"Lo espero ansioso, te amo nena"**_

Naruto sonrió solo en su oficina, estaba realmente feliz de salir con alguien tan especial como Aby, ella siempre era tan dulce, lo cuidaba todo el tiempo y le demostraba su amor sin pretextos, estaba seguro que era la mujer de su vida, esa misma que su madre tantas veces le dijo que le cambiaría la vida, la mujer que sacaría lo mejor de él todos los días y sin pensarlo, amaba tanto a esa chica que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento que la vio, tan linda y tan pura.

Suspiró como un adolescente enamorado y llamó a su equipo, aún era temprano pero habían avanzado un poco en la investigación, todos debían descansar y se reunirían a la mañana siguiente para continuar con su trabajo, por ahora el iría a casa para preparar todo para su amada Aby.

La mujer de su vida.

* * *

 **Hola 7u7**

 **Tanto tiempo sin actualizar el fic, son una desgracia para el fandom u.u pero cambiando de tema quiero agradecerles de nuevo su apoyo, sus reviews que me llenan de amor, el hecho de que siempre lleguen nuevos lectores y me agreguen a sus listas de autores favoritos es hermoso o el siemple hecho de que lean mis historias es increíble, muchisimas gracias hermos s :3**

 **¡Besitos!❤**


	6. La Luz Al Final Del Túnel

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"La luz al final del túnel"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Cuarto y Quinto año***_

A los 16 años de edad, Hinata era una mestra en el arte de química asesina. Gas, liquido y sólido, cualquiera de sus formas era bien ejecutada por la Hyuga, podría asesinarte con un sólo movimiento y no podrías siquiera notarlo, sería como simplemente caer en un profundo sueño, uno del que jamás despertarías.

Las batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo no eran su fuerte, sin embargo podía ser mortal cuando se lo proponía, la complexión delgada de su cuerpo era lo que no le permitía aplicar el 100% de sus conocimientos adquiridos gracias al duro entrenamiento de su tío, sin embargo muchas veces llegaba a forzar su cuerpo logrando resultados fantásticos a pesar de las consecuencias que tenían sobre su cuerpo.

El esfuerzo implicado en sus conocimientos de asesinato daba sus frutos día con día, tras un intento de frustración perpetrado por su para entonces maestro de química asesina, Orochimaru, Hinata prosiguió con nuevos conocimientos en el arte del camuflaje, falsificación de identidades, manejo de espadas, algunas prácticas quirúrgicas y el estudio de un sin número de documentos de tortura medieval.

Para cuándo la única hija de Hiashi Hyuga cumplió los 17 años de edad, Neji, quién le había acompañado durante los cinco últimos años de preparación como un hermano fiel, se hizo a la idea de que no podría detener a quién fuere su último familiar -aparte de sus padres- con vida, para su tristeza ella había optado por un camino dónde él no tenía nada que ver, mas sin embargo no se rendiría, no le abandonaría a menos que ella se lo pidiese, puede que incluso después de eso no la dejaría sola.

—Tío -se acercó la joven a dónde Hizashi reposaba tomando el té-

—¿Pasa algo, Hina? -se preguntó extrañado el hombre-

—He venido a despedirme

—¿Despedirte?, ¿a dónde piensas irte?, aún tienes 17 años, el mundo real allá afuera es muy cruel, podrías...

—Conozco perfectamente la crueldad que hay afuera, la he visto con mis propios ojos, la he sentido en carne propia, no soy tan débil como para morir ni tan estúpida como para caer en trampas.

—Entiende Hinata, la venganza no es el camino, ellos pagaran, Dios les hara pagar por lo que han hecho, si tan solo tu esp...

—Si yo que, tío -interrumpió molesta-, ¿si espero?, ¿que se supone que deba esperar?

—La justicia, la justicia se encargará de...

—¿Cuál justicia?, ¿de que rayos hablas Hyuga?, la maldita justicia que ha cerrado el caso del asesinato de mi familia?, ¿la justicia corrupta que se mueve por el maldito dinero?, ¿la justicia de aquellos que ven la vida de mi hermana y mis padres con un valor inferior a la de un insecto?, ¿o a caso hablas de la justicia del Dios que me dio la espalda desde hace años?, por que yo no veo justicia por ningún lado, tan sólo la justicia que reposa en mis manos.

—Eso no es justicia Hinata, eso se llama venganza, la venganza que te llevará a la auto destrucción.

—Es un bajo precio a pagar por que mi familia descanse en paz

—Tus padres no habrían querido esto, si tus padres estuviesen aquí

—¡Pero ellos ya no lo están y es por culpa de esos malditos gamberros hijos de puta!

—Entiende hija, no puedo dejar que arruines tu vida en esto, por favor Hinata detente, yo no podría vivir pensando que podrías estar en peligro.

—Entonces solo olvidate de mi, finge que he muerto, haste a la idea que me he perdido y no podré volver jamás.

Hinata se marchó de aquél lugar al que llamó hogar por cinco años, dejó atrás a aquellos que le cuidaron y protegieron como sus verdaderos padres, los dejó con el corazón herido mientras llevaba el propio en sus manos, tratando de no verlo resquebrajado, intentando ser fuerte, ahogando las lágrimas y aquel nudo en su garganta que le estaba matando, dejó atrás su nombre en una boleta que quedaría sólo para el recuerdo de sus únicos familiares, iba con la firme determinación de quién comienza una nueva vida, una efímera vida que acabaría pronto llevándose consigo a la basura que le había arrebatado su vida, su futuro.

Era el comienzo de la última fase de su entrenamiento, el último paso a dar para finalmente sumirse en la negrura del averno, dónde no había retorno.

El comienzo del fin.

* * *

—¡Naruto-kun~!

El grito de aviso antes de saltar a los brazos de aquél ser amado, antes de encontrar sus labios con los ajenos, antes de caer en el cúmulo de la paz, aquella que por algunos instantes podía limpiarle un poco de la suciedad del alma.

Le había extrañado tanto, había añorado aquella mirada tan limpia, tan pura, tan dulce que le estremecía el alma, había extrañado la voz que le recitaba "te amo" con el suave sonido de una música de cuna, las sonrisas traviesas que se colaban en su mente, que se plantaban tan profundo en su ser, las manos cálidas, los brazos fuertes que le daban confianza, que le decían en cada abrazo y cada caricia: "No te dejaré caer", los labios que le robaban el aliento, la risa que la hacía flotar, había extrañado tanto a aquél a quién amaba sin miedo, en quién confiaba sin miramientos, en quién podía reposar su ser al menos hasta que le fuese posible mantenerse en pie en este mundo, de este lado.

—¡Aby-chan~! ¿Cómo estas? -preguntaba feliz mientras la mantenía en sus brazos-

—Estaba bien, pero ahora que te veo estoy excelente, ¿tú cómo éstas amor?

—Bien, te estaba extrañando mucho amor, no deberías esforzarte tanto con los trabajos de la universidad -decía con un puchero-

—Sabes que es muy importante amor, pero pronto acabará -su voz sonó triste-

—Awww mi amor, pero no pongas esa carita triste, cuándo termines con todo eso nos casaremos, voy a hacerte la proposicion de matrimonio mas increíble de todo el mundo.

—¿En verdad Naruto-kun? -dijo al borde de las lágrimas-

—Así será mi amor, te lo prometo, seremos muy felices.

Eran esos momentos en los que Hinata dudaba, dudaba de estar en el camino correcto, dudaba de lo que había hecho, dudaba de estar bien, por que no quería herirlo, no quería hacerlo llorar, no quería ser quién eliminase el brillo, la luz y la vida de ese hermoso par de ojos azules, no quería dañarle, no quería romper su corazón, quería dejar de ser egoísta y así poder pensar en él, en dejarle ir para encontrar ese amor eterno que él merece, sin embargo no quiere dejarlo, no quiere que esos ojitos miren a otra mujer como la miran a ella, no quiere que esos brazos rodeen otro cuerpo que no sea el de ella, no quiere que esos labios adoren otro cuerpo que no sea el de ella, tiene miedo de que todo sea un sueño, tiene miedo de perderlo a él, tiene miedo de rendirse, de perder el camino.

Le tiene miedo a él, a lo que le ha hecho en poco tiempo, tiene miedo del amor que podría hacerla cambiar de camino.

Miedo de ceder.

Naruto posó sus manos con suavidad en la cintura estrecha de la pelirroja, observó con detenimiento los ojos marrones de ella, su rostro delicado con las mejillas rojas, los labios dulces entreabiertos, rosados y brillantes, apetecibles a la vista y suaves al contacto, el palpitar nervioso del corazón de su hermosa dama, tan veloz y fuerte, un sonido tan estremecedor a sus oídos, sólo para él.

Se acercó con lentitud, con calma, con deseo de hacerle esperar con ansias el beso, el contacto de labio a labio, las caricias que se propician el uno al otro, el sabor y la calidez, la dulzura que lo hacía perder la cabeza, que lo hacía desear mas, que lo podía poner en un sólo roce de rodillas a sus pies.

Atrapó finalmente los labios ajenos entre los propios, se detuvo por algunod instantes para sentir detenidamente la suavidad de los labios, el sentimiento que emanaba de ellos, tanto amor que ella le entregaba en cada beso, la dulzura que embriagaba sus sentidos, la sensación de calidez atrapante que lo arrastraba hacía dónde mantenía preso a sus mas bajos instintos, el deseo de postergar aquel dulce y húmedo beso que le quitaba todo rastro de conciencia, el deseo de sus manos, de sus dedos, de su piel por corromper aquél ser tan hermoso que en ese momento temblaba entre sus brazos, aquel delgado cuerpo que vibraba por sentirse vivo, por sentirse amado, por ser recorrido y solo por él, por que ella lo había elegido para ser el primer hombre de su vida, pedía con todo sy corazón ser el último, el único.

Acarició con su lengua los labios ajenos y se introdujo lentamente en la cavidad bucal de la mujer, la escuchó gemir suavemente, así con la dulzura que ella usaba para hablarle, quedito y suave, los delgados brazos de Hinata le rodearon el cuello en busca de mas contacto, mas profundidad, mas cercanía, mas intimidad, a él le gustaba, era agradable la sensación de sentirse necesitado por aquella persona a quién uno mismo necesita, amado por la persona que uno mismo ama, hasta el punto de sentirse al borde de la locura.

Llevó su mirada deseosa de más hasta la mirada acuosa de ella, coló sus manos hasta las piernas de ella, tan largas, tan suaves, en un pequeño impulso la levantó hasta dejarla a la altura de sus caderas donde ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de él, dónde se abrazó con mayor fuerza al cuerpo grande, al pecho fornido, a los hombros anchos que se convertían en su resguardo, allí el se aventuró a llevar sus manos grandes hasta el firme trasero, ella soltó un suave quejido y le sonrió, se acercó hasta los labios rojos por el anterior beso y los mordió con suavidad, esa pequeña invitación a continuar mas allá, a perderse juntos en el cuerpo del otro, a amarse en las profundidades de su propio deseo que arde lleno de vida por su puro amor.

Con los sentimientos a flor de piel y el deseo consumiéndole el alma, Naruto movió la punta de su nariz por el cuello de Aby, repartió besos suaves seguidos de leves mordidas que erizaban la piel de la chica, con su lengua marcaba un camino hasta la clavícula donde se detuvo por algunos momentos, mientras su boca se encargaba de darle amor a las zonas erógenas del cuello, hombros y glóbulos, sus manos se deslizaban por las piernas, las acariciaba con suavidad arriba y abajo, mientras sentía su pecho, brazos, espalda y cuello ser atendidos con amor, con calidez y deseo, los dedos traviesos de Aby que se paseaban arriba y abajo dejando un gran calor a su paso, incendiando el poco control que Naruto podía mantener, invitándolo a seguir mas y mas, a tocar y apretar, a reclamar como suyo el cuerpo ajeno.

A paso lento llegó hasta la habitación, allí caminó con cuidado de no tropezar mientras besaba con pasión a la chica, le acariciaba por todos los lugares que le eran posibles, se degustaba con los sonidos traviesos que escapaban de los labios de ella, los pequeños quejidos cuándo detenía su camino de toques, las miradas llenas de deseo que pedían mas de él, como si quisiesen apoderarse de todo su ser, con gusto se lo daría, pero de hacerlo ¿como entonces la amaría con su cuerpo?, quería amarla de todas las manera posibles, en todos los tiempos que pudiesen pasar juntos, por toda la vida o lo que durase de ella, seguramente incluso mas allá de la muerte.

La recostó sobre la cama quedando sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla, observaba embelesado el respirar entre cortado, el pecho que subía y bajaba, las mejillas que se arrebolaban con violencia, los labios inflamados y rojos, la mirada deseosa, el cabello que se regaba cual manto de sangre en la cama, los brazos que se extendían para darle la bienvenida, las piernas semi abiertas invitándole a acomodarse entre ellas para unirse en un solo ser.

La ropa cayó rosando la piel, tan despacio que le erizaba la piel, Aby no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así, amandose lentamente pero con tanta pasión, ¿cómo podía alguien ser amado y amar de tal forma que dolía?, ¿a caso ella merecía tanto amor?, lo mas seguro para ella era que no, pero no podía evitarlo, ella amaba a Naruto con locura, lo mas hermoso que había conocido era él, su esperanza, la luz que brillaba tenuemente en el final del túnel, la estrella de esperanza que se lucía entre tanta oscuridad que albergaba en su ser.

Se encontró desnuda, con su pezón atrapado entre los suaves labios de Naruto, el calor que hacia su cuerpo estremecerse, que le hacía rogar por mas, mas de aquella lengua que se enrollaba en su pecho, mas de los labios que le presionaban, de los dientes que tiraban de su sensible botón, mas de las manos que los pellizcaban, que los acariciaban, mas de todo lo que la hacía suspirar, perder el control, subir al cielo y volver a la tierra en un solo beso, en una sola caricia, en un sólo latido de su corazón.

Naruto sabía lo que era el placer de amar y ser amado, de hacer y que te hagan el amor, de acariciar el cuerpo anhelado y que puedan retribuirte de la misma manera, con el mismo amor, la misma pasión. Los labios de aquélla mujer que él tanto ama le acarician el pecho, pequeñas mordidas que se reparten por sus hombros, su cuello, sus labios, sus brazos y su alma, los dedos que tocan todo a su paso, cada rincón y cada centímetro de piel que queda incandescente al contacto, que quema por el deseo de más caricias, de esas que roban el aliento, que provocan suspiros, que te hacen soñar.

Aby lo amaba, se lo decía en cada beso, se lo decía en cada caricia, cada mordida traviesa que era regada por su cuerpo, con ella aprendió que el amor no es solo darlo todo, el amor es también recibirlo sin esperarlo, el amor es igualdad, el amor se muestra con acciones, se dice con palabras, el amor se siente en todo, en una mirada, en una sonrisa, en una caricia, en un pensamiento, en un sueño, en un instante y todo el tiempo.

Naruto se introdujo con lentitud, despacio, con calma, disfrutando de cada roce en el interior de aquélla que llama su mujer, de la que un día llamará su esposa, el calor del húmedo y estrecho interior de ella lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía acallar sus gemidos, no podía siquiera pensar en algo mas que no fuese ella, el mundo había dejado de existir en el momento en que tocó sus labios, desde que ella lo abrazó, ya no había nada mas importante que ella, nada tan intenso como hacerle el amor, robarle el aliento e introducirse lento y profundo, tocando las paredes mas profundas, llegando lejos en su ser, tocando hasta el punto mas sensible, hasta derretirle y derretirse él, hasta tocar al cándido punto en que se estremecía, le apretaba, le succionaba y le pedía por más, poco inportaba las uñas que se incrustaban en su espalda, las mordidas en sus hombros, los besos que eran irrumpidos por gemidos claros, profundos y aclamando por más, nada mas importaba, sólo ellos, solo su amor.

Se movía lento, suave, profundo, dulce, caliente, a ella le gustaba, le gustaba sentirlo dentro, sentirlo mientras se mueve, sentirlo mientras se hunde hasta tocar el punto sensible que la vuelve loca, el punto dónde el suspira, se muerde los labios, le apreta las caderas, las piernas, el punto dónde el mismo se pierde al perderla a ella, sentirlo presionar fuerte, mientras se mueve en un vaivén lleno de pasión, sentirlo mas profundo cuándo ella misma es quién lo abraza a ella, cuándo ella lo besa, le dice con palabras lo mucho que lo ama, mientras su propio cuerpo demuestra la veracidad de aquellas plabras, es allí cuándo sus lágrimas no pueden ser retenidas mas, cuándo la culpa der ser amada por un ángel cuándo ella misma se ha convertido a si misma en un demonio la traiciona, por que ella sabe que él no merece tal traición, por que alguien como él no merece vivir en la mentira, en el sucio engaño, amando a una persona que él cree conocer, una persona que no es quién dice ser, una persona, no, mas bien un personaje que tarde o temprano tendrá que desaparecer.

Naruto escucha algo diferente a un gemido, sabe bien lo que es, su amada que ha soltado unas lágrimas, ¿por que será?, no lo sabe pero le parece tan linda, tan dulce, tan tierna, es por eso que la mira con una sonrisa, se detiene dentro de ella, sin querer desconectarse, lleva una de sus manos hasta la mejilla dónde una lágrima se posa traicionera, la limpia, la limpia como si con eso erradicase el mal del mundo, por que ella es su mundo, es su todo.

—Amor, ¿por que lloras mi niña? -le pregunta con dulzura, con ternura, con amor-

—Por que te amo -responde ella, es la verdad, por que es lo que siente, por que es la causa de sus lágrimas, de su dolor, de su confusión y al mismo tiempo de su felicidad-, te amo de tal forma que me duele, te amo tanto que no se que pasará si un día ya no estás conmigo, si un día me dejas de amar.

—Preciosa, no importa lo que pase, si la tierra colapsa, si el infierno me arrastra con el, si mis padres te odiasen, si tu alma fuese condenada, si cometes incluso lo mas reprochable, si el mundo cae y con el caigo yo, no hay forma en que yo deje de amarte, eres mi princesa, eres mi vida, eres mi amor, la luz de mis días, lo que me mantiene de pie, el ángel que me salvó con una sola sonrisa, dejar de amarte significaría dejar de amarme a mi mismo, por que tu eres yo.

Siempre que lo decía, siempre que Naruto decía que ella le había salvado no lo entendía, ¿como podría un demonio salvar a un ángel?, no había forma, no había motivos, no había congruencia, pero aun así le hacía sentirse bien, saberse amada, saberse necesitada, saber que alguien la necesitaba, pero eso mismo acrecentaba el dolor, la tristeza, la culpa y el rencor contra si misma, por no poder amar como él lo merecía, por haber sentenciado su alma y acortado su vida de ub tajo, por negarle y negarse a si misma el derecho de ser felices juntos, por haberse negado a él y asi misma un futuro.

Su espalda se arqueó con violencia al sentir el orgasmo golpearle con fuerza, el gemido de placer emitido de sus labios provocó mayor excitación en el cuerpo del rubio que se limitó a embestir con mayor fuerza y profundidad mientras cerraba sus ojos y murmurba el nombre de Aby una y otra vez, se vaciaba dentro de ella sin miramientos, tan caliente, tan potente. Las piernas de Aby temblaban por el reciente orgasmo abrazador, con sus manos acariciaba el cuello y la espalda de Naruto que había caído sobre ella, él se dedicaba a murmurarle palabras de amor al oído, acariciarle el cuello y las hebras rojas de cabello que se humedecían en su frente por la reciente acción, sus respiraciones entrecortadas comenzaban a regularse con calma y sus cuerpos se quedaban cada vez sin menos energía, los parpados se pusieron pesados y el sueño comenzó a inundarlos, llevándolos a la inconsciencia poco a poco.

—Amor~ -le habló el Uzumaki mientras comenzaba a colocarse a un lado de ella-, hermosa quedemonos juntos todo el día de mañana.

—Me encantaría amor, pero tienes que trabajar -le respondió con calma mientras le acariciaba el rostro-

—Pero no quiero amor, mejor vamos a quedarnos todo el día juntos y nos hacemos el amor muchas veces -decía en un infantil y tierno berrinche-

—Sabes que tus superiores no lo permitirán -se acercó a él y le depositó un suave beso en la nariz-, pero prometo que cuándo vuelvas del trabajo estaré aquí, esperando por ti.

—¿Realmente lo harás? -preguntó emocionado-

—Claro que lo haré, tu siempre esperas por mi, ¿no es así?

—Yo siempre esperaré por ti

—Yo también lo haré, esperaré por ti aún que no exista una minúscula esperanza de tu llegada, esperaré por ti hasta en mi último aliento de vida.

—Eso suena bastante trágico amor, ¿pasa algo?

—No es eso, sólo quiero que sepas, que tengas presente que pase lo que pase, yo siempre te amaré, eres lo que mas amo, la luz de mi vida, por eso eres mi solecito.

—Mi amor~, waaaaa eres tan linda, te has ganado muchos besitos suavecitos en todo el cuerpo.

—No, Naruto-kun, hace cosquillas, detente, amor~

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad, el lado oscuro, Hinata, había dejado su marca, las sirenas sonaban por las calles de la ciudad de Ava, las alertas se habían activado minutos atrás, en la zona Sommers y Bremont dirigían al equipo especializado del Uzumaki.

En las imprentas un boletín especial se trabajaba a marchas forzadas, un único y aterrador mensaje: **_"Masacre Cooper, ¿segundo cobro de una Venganza?"_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Volví!**

 **Este capítulo como pudieron notar está mas basado en ellos dos como pareja y en dar a entender que realmente Hinata lo ama, que no busca usarlo, que no quiere lastimarlo, simplemente se enamoró de él, lo ama tanto como él la ama y se odia a si misma por que sabe que él saldrá lastimado.**

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y no estamos leyendo prontito :3**

 **¡Besitos! ❤**


	7. Uno o más

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Uno o mas"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ ***Sexto año***_

Un año, había pasado ya un año desdé que dijo adiós a su única familia, ellos probablemente no lo entendían, lo consideraban algo absurdo o netamente innecesario, pero para ella la realidad era otra, no podía simplemente quedarse se brazos cruzados para observar como el mundo vivía en paz después de que su familia haya sido asesinada sin motivos, ver que las personas eran unas conformistas sin remedio la asqueaba, por que no había motivo para conformarse a la vida injusta y malditamente corrupta que llevaban, era degradante.

—Hinata-chan~ -le regresó a la realidad la voz melosa de aquél a quién había llamado maestro-, después de nuestro pequeño roce de la última vez no creí que volverías por aquí.

—No vengo por usted, sen-sei -le respondió con burla-, no eres tan valioso como crees

—Hmmm... Tengo una kouhai tan grosera -sacó su larga lengua saboreandose-, ¿a que debo tu visita?

—Como dije, no vengo por ti Orochi-sensei, ¿dónde esta Kabuto-san?

—Oh~, así que ahora piensas utilizar a Kabuto

—Si lo dices por ti, te recuerdo que pagué por todas y cada una de tus clases, la única que casi fue usada como conejillo de indias o ratón de laboratorio fui yo, así que deja de hacerte la víctima que no te queda, dile a Kabuto-san que vine por mi material.

—Aquí está -habló el de anteojos que venía con una gran caja en brazos-

—Muchas gracias -respondió la Hyuga antes de pasarle un fajo de dinero-

—¿Así que haces tratos sucios con mi Kouhai? -dijo con evidente molestia el hombre-

—No son sucios, sólo he comprado material

—Por el olor supongo que piensas hacer la modificación de un cadaver, ¿que planeas pequeña?

—Voy a morir para mis tíos

—¿Así que entregarás un cadaver de ti justo como lo hiciste hace cuatro años con la policía? -preguntó intrigado Orochimaru-

—Él siempre me está pisando los talones, voy a perderme de su vida, es lo mejor.

—Harás llorar a tu tío, eres una niña cruel Hina-chan~

—Sólo voy a hacer que me llore antes de tiempo, de igual forma un día lo haría, no es del todo una mentira.

—Debes tener cuidado pequeña, no eres la única con la suficiente perspicacia para identificar un cuerpo falso.

—No se preocupe por esas cosas sensei, se como cuidarme.

Ver a su tío tirado en el suelo, abrazando con su rostro inundado en lágrimas un cuerpo que era físicamente idéntico a ella fue difícil, fue doloroso pero también fue necesario, por que si ver a su tío llorarla como si hubiese muerto era triste, verlo seguirla con la firme intención de detenerla aún poniendo su vida en riesgo era desgarrador, por eso había decidido que lo mejor era entregarle un cuerpo sin vida que le diera a su alma la tranquilidad de ya no tener que estar con miedo de que ella se equivocara y terminase muerta, bueno, al final del día terminaría muerta tarde o temprano, era el pago por su venganza.

Cerca de Ava, en Mingun, estaba investigando a Cooper, llevaba buscándolo un par de meses, los itinerarios no eran algo complicado, sun embargo constantemente debía estar cambiando su identidad, no podía levantar sospechas y una mujer que aparece constantemente donde ese hombre estaba era sospechoso, sin embargo justo ahora no portaba ninguna peluca, tampoco lentes de contacto y mucho menos distorcionador de su voz o ilusionador, era riesgoso pero hacía mas fácil su trabajo.

El sonido pesado de unos pasos llamaron su atención, fue a su seis donde el sonido se detuvo, llevó su mirada molesta hacía el punto que había llamado su atención y lo vio allí, alto, con el entrecejo fruncido pero la mirada aliviada, su cabello largo que se movía con el viento, los ojos siempre tan inexpresivos pero que parecían ver mas allá de lo material, los brazos cruzados y un chasquido de la lengua en muestra de evidente molestia, una latente molestia que le valdría una reprimenda.

—¿Que demonios haces aquí Hyuga? -le prendió ella furiosa-

—¿Por que lo hiciste? -preguntó él ignorándola-

—Largo de aquí, vete y dejame en paz -le dio la espalda y comenzó a guardar sus cosas-

—¿Por que lo hiciste? -preguntó de nuevo molesto-

—Se y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, largate de aquí no lo diré otra vez.

—¿Por que te fuiste sin mí?, ¿Por que no me pediste ayuda?, ¡¿Por que?!

—Porque no, ahora largate y dejame en paz, no te necesito, no necesito de tu ayuda, lo único que puedo necesitar de ti es que te largues, ¡Maldita sea Hyuga, largate y ponte a salvo, cuida de mis tíos, protegelos, salva lo único bueno que me queda, por favor sólo cuida de ellos y dejame seguir lo mío, matame en tu mente, de tus memorias, de tu corazón, pero por favor vete!

—No eres tú quién necesita de mí, soy yo quién necesita de ti, necesito que me necesites para tu venganza, para cumplir tu meta, que me dejes estar a tu lado, apoyarte, quiero ser parte de la vida de la persona que mas quiero, eres mi prima, creciste los primeros años siendo mie hermana menor hasta que nos alejaron, no me niegues el derecho de estar contigo, no voy a irrumpir en tus planes, tan sólo quiero ayudarte, estar contigo hasta el último minuto, ser parte de lo que te queda.

Al final Orochimaru tenía razón, no era la única que podía diferenciar de su cadáver real y uno modificado, al final resulta que ella era quién estaba equivocada, necesitaba de Neji, era él quién la mantenía en calma, el que mantenía su alma estable para no perderse en la venganza y hacer todo mal, gracias a él podía hacer muchas cosas bien, podía aprender cosas nuevas y mantener su mente estable, sin embargo y a pesar de todo el apoyo que el representaba, el miedo de hacer algo mal y terminar perdiéndolo le aterraba, no la dejaba en paz, la mantenía alerta y buscando alerjarlo de toda esa mierda, pero no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera, él se lo dijo, ya no se alejaría, cuidaría de ella hasta que su corazón se detuviese, hasta que su vida se desintegrase en su último suspiro, incluso puede que mas allá de la muerte.

de

* * *

Naruto despertó antes de las seis de la mañana, observó el delgado cuerpo desnudo a su lado, lo cubrió dulcemente con la sábana y depositó en su mejilla un suave beso, suspiró como lo haría un adolescente enamorado, se levantó de la cama mas por compromiso que por ganas, honestamente no tenía deseos de dejarla para irse a trabajar, sin embargo tenía cosas que hacer, una investigación en pie y no podía darse el lujo de dejar todo por la borda, habían personas que lo necesitaban.

Cuándo salió de darse un baño, se encontró con su amada en la cocina vistiendo una cómoda playera de él, misma que le quedaba enorme pero que sin duda a ella le sentaba de maravilla, se acercó para abrazarla y cubrirla de besos antes de desayunar en su maravillosa compañía, para él, estar junto a ella cada mañana, poder besarla, hacerle mimos y abrazarla era su sueño ideal, por que ella era su chica ideal.

Se despidió de ella con un beso, un te amo y nos vemos mas tarde, subió a su auto y emprendió el camino a su trabajo.

—¡Jefe! -gritó el moreno mientras se acercaba corriendo al Uzumaki-

—¿Buenos días Sommers, si, también descanse, si estoy bien gracias por preocuparte -le dijo con ironía-

—Buenos días jefe, hay una emergencia, alerta amber desde la madrugada

—¿Cómo es que activan la alerta sin avisarme? -preguntó un tanto molesto-

—Lo sentimos jefe, ha estado trabajando hasta tarde y consideramos que era mejor dejarlo descansar -se disculpó el moreno-

—¿Qué pasó?

—Colin y Vandic Cooper fueron asesinados, la escena del crimen está en resguardo hasta su llegada.

—¿Quiénes se presentaron en la escena? -preguntó mientras subía al auto junto a sommers para ir a la escena del crimen-

—Sólo Bremont y la escuadra de investigación, los diez de siempre comandados por mí

—Muy bien, hablale a Bremont que haga el procedimiento B-3, que la escuadra confirme que no haya prensa en la zona, posterguen el informe para la ciudadanía y que mantenga la vigilancia en el centro.

—Enseguida jefe.

Tras treinta minutos de viaje -gracias al rompimiento a varías leyes de tránsito- llegaron hasta la mansión de los Cooper, conocida por ser una zona bastante retirada de la ciudad, entre la frontera de Ava y la de su residencia, las cintas amarillas y rojas marcaban el límite de hasta donde los espectadores y curiosos podían llegar, la prensa se mantenía retirada pero no del todo fuera del juego, sin embargo sabían la importancia de esperar hasta el informe oficial que sería dado por el capitán Uzumaki.

Naruto ingresó a la mansión y el olor fétido le golpeó a la cara, al parecer habían pasado mas de doce horas desde la muerte de ambos, el menor de los Cooper se encontraba frente a un espejo con la boca llena de espuma negra, heridas por todo el cuerpo, había desprendimiento de piel con mal olor, un pésimo olor a decir verdad, todas las zonas marcadas y los hombres aa espera de él.

—Buenos días jefe -le saludó Bremont-

—Buenos días Bremont, ¿han investigado toda la mansión?

—Si jefe, pero es sólo esta zona dónde se llevó a cabo los asesinatos.

—Bien, dame guantes, hisopos, bolsas y comienza con la rutina en clase B

—De acuerdo jefe.

Comenzaron el recorrido por la zona marcada de la sala, encontraron los pedazos de piel y carne del menor, en una bandeja había un bisturí lleno de sangre seca, algunos fragmentos de vidrio y cerillos usados, encharcamientos de sangre que estaba ya muy oscurecida, marcas de calzados que iban desdé un cuerpo hasta otro y las escaleras, en la mesita junto a la ventana había una carpeta amarilla con el sello de "Clasificado" y un gatito dibujado.

Naruto caminó hasta quedar de cuclillas frente al cuerpo del menor de los Cooper, tomó un hisopo para tomar una muestra del liquido negro que salía desde la boca de la víctima, le abrió sólo unos pocos centímetros la boca y pudo tener una vista perfecta de las encías destrozadas dónde habían sido retirado los dientes con violencia, Bremont arribó hasta dónde estaba el Uzumaki, tomaron fotos de varios ángulos, muestras de ADN para después colocar el cuerpo en una camilla y cubrirlo con una tela blanca antes de sacarlo de la mansión y subirlo a la ambulancia que lo llevaría hasta la morgue de investigación oficial.

El cuerpo de Colin Cooper fue llevado también hasta la morgue, Naruto no quizo molestarse en revisarlo, el hombre ya estaba muerto y no había nada que él pudiese hacer mas que dejar que Bremont hiciera su trabajo con la excelencia de siempre, subió por las escaleras sólo un par de escalones, hasta dónde las huellas de sangre llegaban, desdé allí la vista era amplía, seguro que el asesino había disfrutado de tal vista mientras sus víctimas morían, algo digno de un enfermo mental, bajó de nuevo y se dirigió hasta el espejo donde había una marca de un beso, los típicos besos con labial rojo, pero no tan rojo como la sangre que decoraba toda la sala principal.

Una cucaracha cayó desde el techo, el sonido por el choque al caer al suelo llamó su atención, la cucaracha había quedado completamente llena de sangre, él tomó su cámara y llevó su mirada hacía el techo, allí con letras hechas con la sangre de las mismas víctimas habían escrito algo, "la", así se simple y corto, Uzumaki tomó algunas fotografías antes de continuar con su camino, llegó hasta la mesita donde las carpetas de confidencialidad descansaban, las tomó con un poco de desconfianza y le pidió a uno de los hombres que la subieran a su auto.

Un sonido resonó cerca de la salida frontal, Naruto tomó su arma y avanzó hasta el lugar sin apoyo, la puerta se movía sutilmente, prueba de que segundos antes alguien pasó por allí, con cautela se movió buscando con la mirada a la persona que andaba merodeando por ahí cuándo se suponía que nadie podía estar cerca de la zona, sin embargo y a pesar de su esfuerzo no encontró nada ni a nadie, no habían huellas en la puerta ni en los marcos, tanpoco habían huellas de zapatos, lo que significaba que sin duda quién había entrado era alguien que sabía debía ser muy sutil y no dejar huellas, probablemente el asesino o quizá un cómplice, no habían formas de asegurar una u otra.

Después de terminar de recolectar muestras, pistas, huellas y todo cuanto fuera posible, Naruto y sus hombre se retiraron, la mansión se mantuvo cerrada con las cintas de prohibido el paso junto a seguridad policiaca que se encargaría de evitar el paso a curiosos y por la duda de Naruto en caso de que reapareciera el asesino o su posible cómplice.

—Bremont -habló con seriedad Naruto-, quiero el reporte detallado en mi oficina antes de que tu o tu equipo se retire.

—Entendido jefe.

—Sommers, ¿como va lo que te pedí?

—Lo siento jefe, no se encontraron huellas en un radio de dos kilómetros a la redonda, probablemente no se fue de la mansión, si intenta hacerlo después no podrá, tenemos guardias en la mansión y en un radio de doscientos metros.

—Mantenme informado de lo que suceda, quiero que me traigas el expediente de Hiashi Hyuga.

—Se lo traje ayer jefe.

—No es ese, quiero el de alta seguridad, confirma la extracción con mi clave, diles que tomo toda la responsabilidad.

—Pero aún con su rango no es posible, necesita la autorización del general

—Entonces encargate de que el general me autorice, creo que allí podré encontrar algunas respuestas.

—Como ordene jefe.

Abrió la carpeta de confidencialidad que había sido encontrada en el crímen, habían dos expedientes bastantes grandes, Colin Cooper y Vandic Cooper, padre e hijo, este último aspirante a la secretaría de tecnología del país, sin embargo le imputaban en dicha carpeta -cabe destacar que con pruebas bastantes convincentes- de tráfico de órganos, mas directamente de los infantiles, autor intelectual de la masacre infantil mas grande en la historia del país, pruebas irrefutables de que fue él quien lanzó los cuerpos de los menores sin órganos al mar, el caso mas terrorífico y traumatizante.

En cuanto a Colin Cooper, se le acusaba de trata de blancas y tráfico de armas y drogas, había también un documento que llamó en especial su atención, un documento muy parecido al que apareció entre el expediente del senador Hiroto, tomó el documento y buscó el del caso de Hiroto, sin duda alguna eran una ramificación idéntica de una investigación exhaustiva previa.

El documento mantenía en una marca de agua lila por debajo del sello de la oficina central de investigación, en dicha marca de leía claro y conciso, "Los ojos que todo lo ven", y debajo de ello el nombre de quién realizaba la investigación... Hiashi Hyuga.

Lo extraño en el momento era que solo Hiroto y Colin fueron previamente investigados por Hiashi Hyuga, la información recaudada y la mayoría de las pruebas fueron investigadas y probadas por dicho hombre, entonces que pasaba con Vandic, ¿por que fue asesinado sin haber sido investigado por Hiashi en su momento?, ¿de que iba todo eso?

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, tras extensas horas de investigación Naruto se encontraba de camino a la sala de autopsias, Bremont le había llamado diciendo que debía ver lo que encontraron, estaba mentalmente agotado, no creía poder seguir como hasta ahora, sin embargo debía hacerlo, ya no por los créditos de la investigación, ahora era por una cuestión de seguridad nacional, después de todo las víctimas eran grandes personajes en la estructura actual del país, el sonido de su teléfono lo regreso de sus divagaciones, en la pantalla se iluminaba el rostro dulce y tierno de su pelirroja novia con el nombre de Abby y un pequeño corazón, con una sonrisa en su rostro deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para responder a la llamada.

 **—Llamada telefónica —**

 _—Hola amor -contestó el rubio-_

 _—Mi amor, ¿como va tu día solecito? -respondió con entusiasmo la dulce voz del otro lado de la linea-_

 _—Un poco ajetreado, probablemente no pueda llegar hasta muy tarde amor, disculpame -mencionó afligido mientras recostaba su cabeza en la fría pared de los pasillos-_

 _—Uzumaki, no puedes hacer eso, vas a dañar tu salud, nada bueno puede resultar de que investigues un caso mientras estás mentalmente exhausto, debes cuidarte para realizar bien tu trabajo, es por esa manera tan descuidada de comportarte que estás perdiendo peso de forma alarmante, así que no voy a discutir una vez mas contigo ese tema, te espero hoy a las nueve de la noche en casa, madre dijo que vendría a cenar junto a padre, fin de la discusión._

 _—Muy bien -respondió como si hablase con el general-, estaré allí antes de las nueve, te amo._

 _—También te amo cariño -respondió con su típica voz cantarina-, nos vemos en la noche._

 _—Hasta la noche amor._

Nota mental: debía evitar a toda costa hacer enojar a su amada, ni siquiera le había dado derecho a réplica, la mujer dispuso que debía descansar debidamente y honestamente vaya que lo necesitaba, además no podría dejarla sola con sus padres, no es que sus padres no la quisiesen, al contrario, ellos la amaban, pero sin duda su madre se pondría furiosa al no ver a su hijo, lo tacharía de irresponsable, mal hijo y muchss cosas mas.

Un poco mas calmado emprendió el camino a la sala de autopsias, se colocó unos guantes, cubre bocas y un traje especial, ingresó en la sala que estaba bastante iluminada, allí vio a tres hombres de apoyo que mantenía Bremont a su lado, y al antes mencionado que caminaba hacía el Uzumaki.

—Capitán, hemos analizado primero el cuerpo de Colin Cooper, encontramos muchas contusiones, su cuerpo fue brutalmente golpeado una y otra vez, encontramos en el abdomen restos de anestesia tópica y una incisión de diez centímetros, misma que posteriormente fue realizada una sutura estética de alto nivel, dentro del cuerpo encontramos los intestinos delgado y grueso, estómago, páncreas e hígado que fueron parcialmente mordidos por los animales que se le introdujeron en el abdomen, encontramos tres cucarachas cerca del recto, algunos ciempiés repartidos por diferentes puntos, cerca de doce sanguijuelas y dos ratones, uno estaba subiendo por el esófago y otro quedó muerto cerca del páncreas mientras buscaba crear una salida.

—¿Qué clase de enfermo haría eso?, dime la causa de muerte aparte de los evidentes golpes

—No fueron los golpes la causa de la muerte, estos solo lograrían dejarle heridas leves y quizá algunas suturas, la causa de la muerte fue debido a la desintegración de los organos internos del abdomen y la infección acarreada por la defecación de los insectos y los dos ratones, logrando uno de ellos la asfixia en la víctima, a decir verdad fue una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa, también hubo algo en la desesperación de la víctima que fue crucificada en el suelo.

—¿Encontraste huellas en los clavos?

—Si capitán, las hemos analizado cinco veces y los resultados son los mismos que la investigación del caso del senador Hiroto

—Hinata Hyuga de nuevo

—En efecto

—Si analizamos la forma de actuar, es muy diferente a la del senador Hiroto y su familia, una diferencia enorme en la tortura empleada de uno con otro, en este caso su actuar fue como si se tratase de un médico o cirujano con mucha experiencia y una mente muy retorcida.

—En primera instancia consideré lo mismo, que podría tratarse de alguien con conocimientos médicos quirúrgicos, sin embargo al analizar el cuerpo de Vandic, creo que podría haber algo mas.

—¿Vandic es el de la plancha? -dijo viendo hacía donde yacía el cuerpo abierto-

—Si, hemos terminado con el tiempo craneal, ahora estamos trabajando en el tiempo toracoabdominal.

—¿Encontraron algo en el tiempo craneal?

—No, todo estaba bien.

—Entonces que es lo que encontraste

—Todo el interior esta putrefacto -aclaró el hombre-

—¿Qué?

—El interior del cuerpo y las heridas en la piel están putrefactas, en especial el interior, su estado de putrefacción está en el nivel oscuro habiendo una diferencia notable con la descomposición externa que aún se encuentra en el primer nivel.

—¿Analisaste las muestras del hisopo que te di en la mansión?

—Acabo de terminar el análisis, al comienzo se notaba un uso de químico de desintegración mas poderoso que el ácido, sin embargo no hay restos de tal químico, es mas bien una combinación de muchos.

—¿Muchos que?

—Químicos de diferentes categorías y volumenes, una combinación demasiado exacta para su correcto funcionamiento, un excelente control de maniobrabilidad de agentes externos y amplio conocimiento en química prohibida, va mas allá de la química común, es el trabajo de alguien que sabe lo que quiere lograr con sus combinaciones, un químico con experiencia no podría hacerlo tan bien.

—¿Realisaste un listado de los datos encontrados en el hisopo?

—Si, está aquí, pero hay algunos que no sabemos si se transformaron al momento de la unión.

—Bien, encargate de los reportes adecuadamente, cuándo esté listo puedes ir a descansar

—Gracias jefe.

Naruto salió corriendo de la sala de autopsias, llegó hasta el area de expedientes donde cogió una carpeta negra bastabte grueso con sello de alta seguridad, aplicó la extracción de documentación de alta seguridad y fue hasta su oficina, allí cogió el teléfono y llamó a Sai.

 **—Llamada telefónica—**

 _—¡Sai!_

 _—Si, ¿que pasa?_

 _—Necesito un favor, es muy importante._

 _—Claro, ¿de que se trata?_

 _—Necesito acceso a toda tu red de vigilancia, estoy buscando a alguien._

 _—Mmmm.. Eso está difícil, ¿a quién buscas?, lo rastreare y en tanto esté en la mira te doy el comando de la zona dónde es mas seguro que esté, sabes que no puedo darte acceso a toda la red, el general nos mata si hago eso._

 _—Si, por mi esta bien, estoy buscando a Orochimaru Hebi_

 _—¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó sorprendido al otro lado de la linea-, ¿por que diablos buscas al químico de la muerte?, para empezar es imposible dar con ese bastardo._

 _—Puede ser pieza importante de mi caso, necesito encontrarlo y sólo tu puedes hacerlo, sólo dime dónde puede estar y yo haré todo el operativo._

 _—Es el mas buscado, ¿sabes cuántos operativos ha dejado por los suelos al escaparse en sus narices?, que rayos te hace pensar que tú lo lograrás._

 _—No voy a meterlo a prisión, sólo quiero información._

 _—Ese maldito es un sin vergüenza, seguro que se contacta pronto para burlarse del capitán a cargo de su persecución, lo buscaré, te mando el acceso a la zona y encargate de él, pero te advierto que ese hombre sólo se deja ver cuándo el quiere, si te quiere cerca te mantendrá cerca, todo es cuestión de él._

 _—No te preocupes Sai, yo me encargaré, ¿me ayudarás?_

 _—Si, mañana por la mañana tendrás el acceso en el móvil de seguridad._

 _—Gracias amigo._

 _—De nada hombre, sabe que para eso están los amigos, adiós debo volver a trabajar_

 _—Adiós._

Eran las ocho treinta, la hora perfecta para ir a casa, estaba realmente aliviado de haber avanzado en grande con las pistas obtenidas, estaba seguro que encontraría al asesino.

* * *

El timbre resonó, Abby corrió a abrir la puerta mientras Naruto ponía la mesa, las risas de su novia lo hicieron sonreir a él, estaba tan feliz de que ella y su madre se llevaran bien, los halagos de su padre no se hicieron esperar y él corrió a saludar, abrazó a su madre y a su padre antes de atrapar en sus brazos a su novia e ir juntos entre risas hasta la mesa.

Realmente le gustaba su familia.

* * *

 **Hola 7u7**

 **Me demoré un poquito con este capítulo pero no lo vuelvo a hacer xD**

 **Mañana o pasado hay actualización de Reino Milenario**

 **Gracias por su apoyo :3**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Besitos! ❤💋**


End file.
